Vivendo um momento especial
by CatchingStar
Summary: A pedido de Ecklie, Grissom vai para França resolver o caso de um corpo encontrado nas areias do Monte Saint Michel. Ele pode escolher mais um para acompanhalo.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Um cara de Las Vegas aparece morto nas areais do "Monte Saint Michel" na França. Pela primeira vez, grissom vai poder estar com Sara, fora dos olhares dos demais csi's.

**A/N:** os personagens de csi não me pertencem. Porém os demais pertencem a mim e a minha colega de escrita, a Cleide. . Espero que gostem

* * *

Sara havia acabado de terminar seu café. 

Colocou os pratos na máquina para lavar, guardou as coisas de geladeira e sentou no sofá, com os pés sobre a mesa de centro. A jovem não parecia nada disposta a ir trabalhar, o que não ocorria com freqüência. Ela pegou um livro que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado do sofá e começou a folheá-lo calmamente. "Talvez isso seja interessante" pensou ela.

A campainha tocou. Ela olhou para a porta com a cara de quem não queria que ninguém aparecesse naquele momento. Pensou que poderia ser o síndico, o que seria pior, pois ela estava devendo parte do aluguel.

Quando a campainha tocou pela terceira vez, ela se levantou, colocou o livro sobre a mesa e foi abrir.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Claro. Mas para você deixar o laboratório e vir até aqui, alguma coisa deve estar errada"

"Não posso vir vê-la?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Poder, você pode. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa?"

"Uma água, por gentileza".

Sara foi até a prateleira, pegou um copo e encheu com água do filtro e água gelada (misturada ela ficava melhor).

"Ia ao menos avisar seu chefe sobre viajar?" perguntou ele, apontando para o guia de viagens em cima da mesa.

"Quando eu estivesse certa, claro. Você veio aqui para saber porque não tenho ido trabalhar e mais ainda, porque eu não te avisei..."

"Não é de seu feitio não ir trabalhar. Digamos que eu fiquei preocupado".

"Deve ter ficado muito, para se dar ao trabalho de vir até aqui". – falou Sara.

"Sara, porque você está falando assim? O que está acontecendo?"

"Desculpe. Tenho andado sem paciência ultimamente".

"E por isso não foi ao laboratório? Para não brigar com os demais..."

Sara acena. Grissom levanta a sobrancelha e os dois se encaram.

"Olha, eu sei que tem dias que estamos assim, eu também tenho, mas não podemos simplesmente deixar de lado as outras coisas".

Sara ia responder, mas ele se adianta:

"Da próxima vez, me avise. Assim lhe passo um serviço simples".

Grissom sorriu e depois foi embora. Sara ficou boba: por que ele fizera tudo aquilo?! Desde quando ele deixa seus subordinados faltarem, e ainda diz que daria trabalho leve?! Ela sentou-se novamente no sofá e pensou numa outra possibilidade - remota, mas que podia ser verdade – ele sentira falta de estar com ela por perto! Ela deu uma risada contente - Às vezes era gostoso sonhar - e voltou a folhear o guia de viagens da França.

Quando Grissom voltou ao laboratório encontrou com Catherine no corredor. A moça não o tinha visto sair, e por isso, arregalou os olhos. Antes que ela perguntasse onde fora, Grissom perguntou se havia algum recado.

"Na verdade há. Ecklie quer vê-lo na sala dele".

"Tem idéia do motivo?"

"Não, mas ele pediu que lhe avisasse assim que o encontrasse".

"Ok. Obrigado".

Catherine não conseguiu se controlar:

"Onde você foi?!"

Grissom fingiu que não escutou e continuou andando. A pior parte do trabalho, para ele, era falar com Ecklie. Todo mundo do laboratório sabia o quanto os dois não se gostavam, nem um pouco na verdade... Mas o profissionalismo tinha que vir antes.

Ele chegou na frente da sala, parou, relutando em bater na porta, mas de repente ela se abriu. O chefe o viu se aproximar e pediu rapidamente que ele entrasse.

"Você chamou?" Falou Grissom

"Sim. Tenho algo importante para falar".

"Certo. Estou ouvindo".

"O assunto é o seguinte: em certas ocasiões, os laboratórios se unem para resolver um caso em comum".

"Sim, eu sei".

Ecklie o encara, não gostando nada, da interrupção.

"Nós estamos devendo um 'favorzinho' à Interpol. E nós vamos pagá-lo agora. Vou enviar você e mais uma pessoa (a sua escolha) para ir a Paris para ajudar numa investigação importante".

"O que nós temos a ver com Paris?!"

"Ocorreu um crime por lá, e eles estão com dificuldade de solucioná-lo sozinhos. Por isso, o chefe da Interpol me ligou e pediu se eu não poderia mandar alguns dos meus homens para lá, para ajudar".

"Não poderia ser de um laboratório mais perto?!"

"Eles escolheram a gente, e eu escolhi você para ir! Sugiro que escolha um bom CSI para ir com você... Quem sabe Catherine... Mas que seja rápido porque os dois partem amanhã".

"Certo. Eu vou escolher alguém".

"Sobre o laboratório... Ele escolheu um dos melhores! E vai continuar sendo". Afirmou Ecklie.

"Mais alguma coisa que eu devo saber?" Questionou Grissom.

"Não. Acho que o resto você será devidamente informado, em Paris".

No caminho de volta para sua sala, Grissom foi pensando: ir a paris seria algo realmente bom, pois trabalhariam em outros ares, com gente competente, em um lugar muito lindo, e podendo levar: Sara!

Só havia agido daquela forma, com Ecklie, para irritá-lo. E levar Catherine?! Ela pode ser muito boa, inteligente, simpática... mas sabia que não iria aproveitar tanto assim a viagem. E quem melhor que ela para tomar conta das coisas, em Vegas?!

Warrick passava pelo corredor, naquele momento, e sem querer trombou com o chefe. Pediu desculpas pela distração e Grissom disse que estava tudo bem. Aproveitou também, para pedir ao companheiro que chamasse todos para uma rápida reunião. (Impressionante como Grissom sempre pedia a outra pessoa para chamar os demais CSI's. Provavelmente ele não queria se dar ao trabalho de correr atrás deles).

Desta vez todos se encontraram na sala de Grissom, onde ocorria essas reuniões ditas "rápidas". Em pouco tempo, a sala ficou cheia.

"Preciso avisar que vou me ausentar por alguns dias. Ainda não sei quantos, mas não serão poucos. E Sara também".

" Por que?" Questionou Catherine. "E o que Sara tem a ver com isso?!"

"Vamos trabalhar em um caso".

"Mas onde?" Perguntou Nick curioso.

"Paris" respondeu Grissom, secamente.

"Paris?!" Exclamou Greg. "Vocês vão para Paris?!"

"Por que Sara?" questionou Nick.

"Por que ele levaria você?" Questionou Warrick.

"Não sei, por que não?" Falou Nick.

"E então Grissom, poderia nos explicar o motivo da sua ida, e da sua escolha também?" Falou Catherine tentando não alterar o tom de voz, como os demais estavam fazendo.

"Não sei muita coisa sobre o caso, ainda. Mas eu posso ver que alguns de vocês estão atarefados (Nick e Greg olham para as pastas que estavam carregando e as escondem atrás do corpo. Grissom acha graça). E Catherine, você é a pessoa mais indicada para comandar as coisas por aqui. Você é meu braço direito, aqui dentro".

"Fico lisonjeada por ouvir isso, mas mesmo assim... E quanto a Warrick?" Perguntou Catherine.

"Acho que sua mulher não iria ficar tão satisfeita, com isso". respondeu Grissom, sem nem pensar.

"Qualquer um de nós gostaria de ir com você!" Falou Nick.

"Eu não chamei vocês para discutir sobre quem vai. E sim para informá-los. Agora, que já o fiz, podem voltar a seus afazeres"

"Você disse a ela? E se ela não quiser ir com você?" Perguntou Catherine, depois que os demais saíram, nervosos.

"Ela não negaria! "

"Como tem tanta certeza disso?!"

"_Porque eu sei, que ela quer muito ir para França_" Pensou ele em silêncio.

"Eu simplesmente sei". Respondeu.

Catherine se deu por satisfeita. Grissom pediu que a moça, por gentileza, fechasse a porta ao sair, e assim ela fez. Ele em seguida pegou o telefone e ligou para Sara.

"Oi. Sou eu".

"Como está Grissom?"

"Bem. Estou ligando para dizer que você não vai precisar mais, ficar indecisa em relação à viagem à França".

"Por que você diz isso?! E quem disse que eu estava indecisa?" Perguntou Sara.

"Nós vamos a Paris amanhã".

"Como!?"

"Nos encontraremos no aeroporto às dezesseis horas". Falou Grissom convicto. "Seu passaporte está no prazo, não é?"

"Sim, está. Mas por que nós vamos?"

"Mais de um motivo. E eu te falo no aeroporto. Até amanhã".

Grissom desligou o telefone todo sorridente. Do outro lado, Sara estava parada, imóvel, tentando assimilar tudo o que o chefe havia falado - Foi tudo muito rápido, e totalmente, sem explicação.

Depois de se acalmar, Sara achou que era melhor arrumar as malas. Mas por quanto tempo eles ficariam na França? Que tipo de coisas eles iriam fazer por lá:Trabalho? Sair?... Ele teria arranjado um jeito de transformar o sonho dela em realidade, assim tão rápido, ou seria apenas uma coincidência que um caso importante teria que ser desvendado, exatamente lá?

"Vê se acorda Sara" falou ela. "Ele só pode ter te chamado por causa de um caso!"

E, pensando coisas desencontradas, oscilando entre os picos do entusiasmo e os abismos da desolação, ela ia colocando na mala, alternadamente, roupas confortáveis de trabalho, roupas elegantes, inclusive, um lindo longo preto que ela ainda não usara. Após muita hesitação colocou um vidro de perfume, também sem ter sido aberto e, fechou a mala, antes que se arrependesse.

No dia seguinte, às quatro e dois, chegava ao aeroporto. Logo avistara Grissom, que após um aceno de reconhecimento, vinha pressuroso, em sua direção.

"Ainda temos tempo, pois vamos tomar um vôo para Nova York às dezoito horas e de lá pegaremos o vôo noturno, pra Paris. Estou com as passagens aqui."

"Está bem, então. Vamos tomar um café, antes que você tenha um ataque cardíaco! Nossa, Grissom... parece que nunca viajou de avião antes!" falou Sara, disfarçando o próprio excitamento.

"Nunca fui a Paris" ia acrescentar "ainda mais, com você!", mas a prudência e o hábito fizeram com que se calasse.

"Acho que você me deve algumas explicações"

Ele contou o que tinha conversado com Ecklie e o pouco que sabia até agora.

Quando era hora de embarcarem, Grissom colocou uma valise de mão no chão - onde ele levava poucos objetos pessoais, e alguns instrumentos de trabalho - E vestiu a jaqueta de camurça, que trazia sobre os ombros.

Pegou a maleta do chão e, enquanto se dirigia ao avião, colocou um braço sobre o ombro de Sara,que chegou a corar.

Depois que já havia se acomodado na poltrona, e o avião decolara, Sara voltou a sentir um Grissom indiferente, que lia atentamente, um livro de criminalística forense bem ao seu lado. Ela então, pôs os fones de ouvido e tratou de assistir um filme, apenas para se distrair. No jantar, falaram pouco, sobre trabalho, principalmente.

Sara estava desconsertada, Não sabia o que pensar. Grissom ora era amável e gentil, ora a ignorava por completo. Já devia estar acostumada, afinal eram anos desse irritante bolero: dois pra lá, dois pra cá. Sentia-se incrivelmente cansada. Lembrou-se que era dessa situação que queria se livrar, quando estudava aqueles prospectos de viagem em casa..

Sem turbulências, a aeronave pousou em Nova York. Grissom pediu o passaporte de Sara, colocou-o no bolso da jaqueta, e depois de acomodar Sara num assento do aeroporto, foi pedir informações num balcão da American Airlines.

Enquanto gesticulava com as passagens numa mão, Sara se perguntava se essa viagem traria algo de bom, ou seria mais uma frustração, que ela teria de engolir. Não teria sido precipitada ao dizer "sim" a uma viagem, que tanto podia ser um sonho, quanto um pesadelo? Estava entregue a seus pensamentos, quando Grissom vem informá-la:

"Embarcaremos no portão dezoito, em vinte minutos. Chegaremos em Paris, por volta de nove horas da manhã".

"Ok!" disse ela, já se encaminhando para o portão dezoito.

No avião, Grissom dormia a sono solto. Depois de verificar mais uma vez se Grissom estava bem acomodado, Sara constatou que só podia mesmo dormitar, pois sua personalidade, não combinava com um sono completo e restaurador. Ficou a noite toda dormindo e acordando, o que explicava seu mau-humor matutino! Grissom, ao contrário, acordara com excelente humor e totalmente revigorado.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Os ares franceses, sem dúvida, fizeram bem a Grissom, ele acordara com um grande apetite e uma enorme necessidade de falar: contou a Sara muitas coisas da história francesa. Sara, como sempre, gostava de suas histórias, e ficava deslumbrada com sua memória.

Quando afinal, desembarcaram em Paris, por motivos diversos, estavam eufóricos. Sara se colocou de lado, coisa que não era fácil pra ela, e deixou Grissom, cuidar de tudo.

Assim que entraram no táxi, ele pediu:

"Hotel Residence Duchamps, s'il vouz plait!" (por favor!)

Sara olhou para ele espantada. Após conhecê-lo há tantos anos, ele não deixava de surpreendê-la. Era um homem que sabia ser charmoso, quando queria.

"Não sabia que você falava francês..."

"Não sou fluente, mas digamos que sei o suficiente, pra não morrer de fome!" sentenciou ele, se encostando mais no banco.

A caminho, Sara avistou a imponente Torre Eiffel, e pela primeira vez, achou que estava na França! A pequena Sara havia dado um passo bem grande. Ela deixou escapar um "uau', que fez grissom olhar para ela.

Pararam na porta do hotel, e enquanto a pouca bagagem era retirada, do táxi, Sara pensava em como o hotel era pequeno. Acanhado mesmo, se ela fosse comparar, com os gigantescos hotéis/cassinos, de Las Vegas. Quando entrou junto com Grissom, assombrou-se com o luxo da recepção: esculturas de bronze logo à entrada e aos fundos o balcão todo de mogno, impressionava e contrastava, com a simplicidade de fora.

Se Grissom se impressionara, obviamente não demonstrou.

Aproximou-se do balcão e, com perguntou se alguém ali falava sua língua. Uma moça morena, de estatura mediana e dentes saltados, foi até ele, e disse, num inglês um pouco arrastado:

"Eu falo, mounsier!" (senhor)

Grissom identificou-se, perguntou dos serviços do hotel, e terminou dizendo que devia ter reserva de quarto em seu nome.

A moça consultou um livro bordô e confirmou sua reserva. Olhou para Sara, um passo atrás dele e perguntou se era um quarto de casal ou dois individuais. Sara sentiu-se corar, não sabia se pela pergunta da moça ou se pela veemência de grissom, querendo quartos separados. A moça pegou as duas chaves e entregou-lhe. Ficariam no segundo e terceiro andar, um exatamente sobre o outro.

Estavam se dirigindo ao elevador, quando a moça chamou Grissom, e lhe entregou um bilhete que tinham deixado para ele. O papel tinha o timbre da Interpol e a assinatura de um tal de Paul Févres. Ele não podia deixar de olhar para dentição estranha da moça e pensar porque ela não havia usado um aparelho. Sara percebeu que ele olhava, insistentemente para os dentes da recepcionista, e tratou de distraí-lo perguntando a respeito do bilhete misterioso.

"Oh, isso! Um tal de Sr... " estendeu, mais uma vez o bilhete, olhou bem o nome, e então disse: "Sr.Févres, da Interpol, virá nos ver, às quinze horas".

"Que bom que o sujeito da Interpol só virá à tarde assim terei tempo de dormir um pouco!"

"Você não dormiu no avião? Eu dormi como um bebê!"

"É, eu percebi" falou Sara, com ironia. – "Puxa, Grissom, eu estava bem perto de você, não percebeu?!", pensou amargurada.

Felizmente, a porta do elevador se abriu, para que Grissom e o carregador que subiu junto, saíssem, parando, antes mesmo de começar, uma discussão inútil entre eles.

Sara ficou realmente encantada com o quarto do terceiro andar. Era bonito e confortável, sem ser luxuoso. bem ao seu gosto! E, ainda tinha, conforme lhe dissera o carregador, a Torre Eiffel de fundo, na janela. Era só chegar à janela, para perceber que estava na França, afinal!

Quando o carregador lhe mostrou o banheiro, ela não pode deixar de sorrir - há quanto tempo não tomava um banho relaxante, em uma banheira, como a que ela via ali?

A fim de bem aproveitar seus dias, viu que teria de deixar de lado a praticidade americana de lado e viver, mais vagarosamente, como os europeus: saboreando a vida e não engolindo-a, como os americanos faziam.

Resolvida a experimentar, resolveu tomar um banho relaxante, com uns sais que encontrou sobre a pia.

Enquanto isso, Grissom explorava seu quarto (enquanto o de Sara era bege - pelo menos era o que parecia na foto - o seu era todo azul). Não desfez a mala, somente colocou seus poucos pertences pessoais no banheiro. Achou que seria uma boa idéia tomar uma chuveirada para tirar o ranço da viagem, e ficar solerte, quando chegasse o homem da Interpol. Viu atrás da porta dois roupões de toalha, masculino e feminino. Tirou o masculino do gancho e acariciou o outro, pensando que Sara podia estar dentro dele! Sacudiu a cabeça, como se assim se livrasse de um pensamento indesejável e, foi tomar sua ducha.

Sara, após um banho relaxante, sentiu-se lânguida e sonolenta. Tirou o roupão feminino do gancho e, afagou o outro, como se Grissom estivesse dentro dele. "Ah, se você agisse menos friamente e me notasse...! Não estamos mais em Vegas... Não têm mais olhares vigilantes do escritório, nem pressões de nenhum tipo. Olhe pela janela: veja a Torre Eiffel, estamos em Paris, meu amor!".

Pensando que o cansaço já a estivesse fazendo delirar, foi até a cama que lhe pareceu muito convidativa e deitou, só com o roupão, em cima do edredom. Dormiu profundamente.

Grissom subiu ao seu quarto, ao meio-dia, para ver se saíam para comer alguma coisa, mas se deparou com a placa "Do Not Disturb" na porta. Lembrou-se de que a jovem mencionara que queria dormir, e por isso, deu meia-volta alcançando o elevador.

Comera apenas uma salada, num bistrô, perto do hotel. Tudo lhe parecera sem gosto estando sozinho. Não era assim que planejava passar seus dias em Paris.

No caminho de volta ao hotel, passara em uma banca de frutas e comprara algumas para Sara que com certeza, acordaria com fome.

Às quinze horas, pontualmente, o telefone do quarto de Grissom tocou, estava repousando. Atendeu ao telefone, reconhecendo de pronto a fala da recepcionista, com seu inglês arrastado:

"Monsieur Grissom, está repousando? Atrapalho?"

"Não, em absoluto. De que se trata?"

"Monsieur Févres, da Interpol, deseja falar-lhe. Ele e seu outro companheiro estão no saguão".

"Peça-lhes para virem até meu quarto me encontrar. E por favor, acordar Mademoiselle Sidle (senhorita Sidle), do 35 e peça-lhe para vir até aqui."

"Oui, Monsieur Grissom".

A recepcionista pediu que o homem fosse até o apartamento de Grissom e, em seguida, telefonou para a jovem. Sara acordou com um pulo - o barulho do telefone estava bastante alto:

"Sim! "

"Monsieur Grissom, a espera em seu quarto".

"Poderia me adiantar o motivo?" Perguntou ela.

"O moço da Interpol e ele, lhe aguardam no quarto dele."

"Ah sim, Merci!" (obrigado)

Acordar com aquele susto, não fora nada agradável, então, para não parecer de mau humor, ela molhou o rosto com água quente, e se vestiu calmamente. Colocou uma calça jeans e uma blusa e desceu.

"_Mas é claro que seria por causa da Interpol_!" – pensou ela no elevador.

Chegou no segundo andar, mas precisou parar por alguns instantes em frente à porta, sem bater. Ela precisava se focar no trabalho e não demonstrar que esperava uma reação calorosa de Grissom, assim que ele abrisse a porta. Deu duas batidas e esperou.

"Nós já estávamos discutindo sobre o caso" Falou Grissom.

"_Realmente era melhor eu me preparar psicologicamente para isso_" – pensou Sara, abrindo um sorriso.

"Sara Sidle, Muito prazer, " disse ela estendendo a mão as visitantes.

"Olá, Espero que já esteja apreciando as coisas por aqui" falou Sr. Févres.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ao comentário agradável, ele continuou:

"Estava comentando com seu colega...'"

"Chefe!" Corrigiu Grissom.

"Ah sim, estávamos comentando com seu chefe, que o motivo de ter pedido que viessem: a vítima é um americano, de 35 anos."

"Entendo. Onde o encontraram, e o que mais vocês descobriram até agora?" Perguntou Sara mostrando profissionalismo.

Os dois agentes da Interpol, e o próprio Grissom, se entreolharam.

"Bom, o corpo foi encontrado no Mont Saint Michel" respondeu o parceiro de Févres. ''Mas teve que ser removido antes que pudesse ser feita toda a análise do local''.

"Mas por que?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Por causa da maré" respondeu Sara. (Grissom ficou chocado)

"Exatamente'' confirmou Févres. "Gostaríamos de poder fornecer maiores detalhes, e conversar de forma mais agradável, em nosso escritório. Vocês poderiam nos acompanhar até lá ?"

"Claro!'' respondeu Grissom, pegando a sua maleta. Sara já estava com as suas coisas.

"Espero que não se importem se fomos em um carro só" comentou Laffon. Os dois americanos acenaram que não seria um problema.

" Como você sabia sobre a maré?" perguntou Grissom, enquanto estavam a caminho do escritório.

"Mont Saint Michel é um lugar famoso não só por sua história e arquitetura, mas também pelo fato de que em determinada hora do dia, a maré sobe e o lugar fica isolado do continente" falou Sara. (Grissom a olhava, atento). "Eu li sobre isso em um livro. Mas se você pesquisar na Internet, vai achar coisas interessantes também".

"Parece saber bastante sobre a França" comentou Laffon. "Já esteve aqui antes?"

"Na verdade não. Eu só li sobre e vi alguns programas na teve".

"Entendo".

O carro parou em frente a um prédio de três andares. Os dois franceses desceram primeiro, e Grissom e Sara vieram logo atrás. Grissom nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a porta do carro para a moça. Quem o fez foi Laffon. Sara agradeceu e eles entraram no prédio.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

O carro parou em frente a um prédio de três andares. Os dois franceses desceram primeiro, e Grissom e Sara vieram logo atrás. Grissom nem se deu ao trabalho de abrir a porta do carro para a moça. Quem o fez foi Laffon. Sara agradeceu e eles entraram no prédio.

Mais dois homens esperavam por eles, na sala do chefe.

"Estes detetives também estavam cuidando do caso, Thierry e Strauss" falou Févres.

"Foi um tanto estranho, quando um dos policiais que inspecionavam o local, encontrou um corpo estirado nas areias, quase afundando." falou Thierry. "Não é todo dia que isso acontece".

"Sempre há seguranças no local, caso os turistas curiosos tentem explorar além do que é possível"completou o outro francês. "Mas como Thierry disse, não é todo dia que se encontra alguém morto".

"Havia muita gente no local, naquela hora ?" perguntou Grissom.

" Sim, mas ninguém viu nada".

"Sabe qual a arma que foi utilizada para mata-lo?" Perguntou Sara.

"A vitima tinha hematomas internos. Nenhuma bala ou corte externos". Falou Thierry.

"Estamos esperando os últimos relatórios do legista" falou Févres. "Se quiserem ver o corpo, podemos levá-los".

"Com certeza". Falou Sara. "E visitar a ex-cena do crime também seria uma boa idéia",

"Tudo bem, nós poderemos acompanha-los" falou laffon.

"Como vocês descobriram que ele era americano?" Questionou Sara.

"Inicialmente pensamos que era daqui, mas não encontramos nada nos nossos bancos de dados. Depois passamos a procurar entre os estrangeiros que moram no país e aqueles que haviam entrado recentemente. Até que encontramos".

"David Grant, 35 anos, solteiro, mora em Las Vegas" falou Thierry.

Grissom estava pensativo.

Sara olhou bem para ele e, em seguida perguntou aos detetives:

"O que ele estaria fazendo por aqui ?"

(Era exatamente essa pergunta que Grissom havia pensando)

"Não sabemos ainda."

"Alguma possibilidade dele estar ligado a alguém daqui ? Não sei, algum empresário importante ou até mesmo algum bandido ?" questionou Sara.

"Não sabemos. E esperamos que vocês possam nos responder a essas perguntas e, eventualmente, às demais que forem surgindo ao longo da investigação" falou Févres.

"Está bem" falou Grissom. "Nós precisaremos de tudo o que vocês conseguiram sobre o caso até agora, e entraremos em contato com las Vegas para pesquisar algumas coisas também".

Os franceses concordaram.

Sara ia completar dizendo qual seria o próximo passo: falar com o legista, mas Grissom olhou para ela e disse que eles precisavam voltar ao hotel. Laffon os acompanhou de volta ao hotel, e no fim, entregou-lhe a pasta do caso.

"Se precisarem de algo, é só ligar".

"Pode deixar" disse Grissom.

Assim que o homem da Interpol se afastou, e os dois entraram no hotel, Sara perguntou:

"Por que ficou tão quieto enquanto estavámos com os investigadores ? E por que quis voltar tão cedo ?"

"Você estava controlando a situação... E nós não precisamos contar a eles, todo o nosso procedimento de investigação." respondeu grissom secamente.

"Por que não contar ? Não estamos trabalhando nisso sozinhos".

"Nós vamos cuidar deste caso, a partir de agora, e não eles !"

"Tenho certeza que eles vão querer estar perto, durante a investigação. E não vejo problema nenhum em trocar informações com eles".

"V_ocê não percebe que eu quero trabalhar somente com você, e ninguém mais_?'' pensou ele

"Precisamos apenas dos relatórios e nada mais !" disse ele.

"Você está com medo de trabalhar com eles ?!"

Grissom ficou realmente desconcertado.

"Desde quando você questiona a minha atitude?"

"Desculpe, mas é o que eu penso e acho que posso conversar com você sobre isso, ainda mais que não estamos dentro do laboratório, e não precisamos fingir" falou Sara. Como Grissom ficou em silêncio, Sara se viu no direito de continuar: "Você está com medo de que o seu papel, nessa investigação, seja menor do que o deles, mas Grissom, isso não é verdade! Eles não conseguiram resolver e agora eles vão conseguir, pois você está aqui, mas é preciso que trabalhemos juntos nisso, se realmente queremos chegar ao fundo de tudo isso".

O sangue nas veias de Grissom fervia. Ouvir aquelas palavras, mesmo que verdadeiras, o deixaram muito desconfortável – Ela sabia das suas fraquezas e isso, realmente, o assustou. Com medo de que dissesse algo a Sara, que pudesse machucá-la, de alguma forma, ele simplesmente virou as coisas e subiu até o seu quarto.

Sara sentiu um aperto muito grande no peito ao vê-lo sair daquela forma. Por algum motivo, ela precisava dizer aquelas palavras, mas que o machucaram... Ela não tinha dúvidas! (Ninguém gosta de ter o seu orgulho ferido!)

A recepcionista do hotel, ao vê-la indo em direção ao elevador, chamou pela jovem.

"Sim" disse Sara.

"Um homem passou um fax para a senhorita" disse a moça.

"Ah sim, obrigada".

Sara pegou o fax e foi para o seu quarto. O ultimo relatório do legista já havia chegado e Thierry achou que seria importante mandar rapidamente aos dois. Sentou-se na cama, tirou os sapatos e olhou para o telefone na cabeceira. Queria ligar para Grissom e pedir desculpas pela sinceridade extrema, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava que seria melhor deixá-lo só.

Ela abriu a pasta que trouxera da Interpol, e começou a olhar os relatórios. Teria alguém jogado o corpo no lugar, sem que ninguém notasse? Haveria alguma gangue por trás de tudo isso ou seria um ato isolado?... Quantas perguntas vinham a sua cabeça e sozinha, dentro de um quarto, ela sabia que não conseguiria respondê-las, então levantou da cama e foi bater no quarto de Grissom.

Ela bateu na porta e esperou por respostas. Grissom se levantou devagar e foi atender:

"Eu queria trocar algumas palavras com você" falou Sara.

"Por que não ligou para o Laffon? Tenho certeza que ele pode te ajudar mais do que eu" disse ele.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi o que você disse. Aqui estão os arquivos, para você olhar. Pensei que seria bom que fossemos ao Mont Saint Michel amanhã, pelo menos essa parte já estaria resolvida".

"Tudo bem".

"Essas frutas são suas?" Perguntou sara vendo a cesta com laços.

Grissom olhou para elas, tirou os óculos, colocou-o sobre o criado-mudo e levantou.

"Eu comprei, mas não são para mim. (os dois ficaram em silencio). Eram para você! (Sara foi pega de surpresa.) Queria ter lhe entregado antes de irmos a Interpol, mas não deu".

"Imagino que depois do que eu falei, a ultima coisa que você vai querer é me dar algum presente".

"Olha Sara, fiquei muito chocado com a sua reação e a forma como você disse aquelas coisas... Definitivamente não esperava aquilo de você".

"Entendo. Estou vendo que estraguei aquela que era a viagem que eu estava esperando, logo no começo" falou sara. "Sinto muito. Acho que é melhor, nos vermos amanhã, para trabalhar".

A jovem olhou para o chão. Ele estava certo em reagir daquela forma e ela não poderia esperar outra coisa. Mas dava para ver a tristeza em seus olhos quando, em silêncio, ela virou as costas e saiu do quarto. Grissom ficou por alguns segundos imóvel, não sabia o que fazer - "A viagem que ela esperava"... Sara mais uma vez escapava por entre seus dedos.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto, olhou pelo corredor procurando por ela e gritou:

"Sara!"

Sem nem mesmo piscar, Sara colocou a mão na porta do elevador, para que ela não fechasse. Grissom agora estava parado na frente dela.

"Por favor, precisamos conversar". Disse ele.

Ela saiu do elevador e os dois voltaram para o quarto.

Grissom sentou-se na cama e pediu que ela fizesse o mesmo.

"Você não me deixou terminar de falar!" Disse ele.

"Achei que você já tinha terminado. Eu fui rude com meu chefe e simplesmente não podia ter sido". Respondeu ela.

"Como chefe, eu não poderia ser tratado do jeito que fui, estando em Paris ou não. Mas o que você disse, tem seu fundo de verdade. Por mais doloroso que possa ser. Mas... você não estava falando com seu chefe e sim, com alguém com que você se preocupa e gosta".

Sara ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele colocou sua mão sobre sua boca, com delicadeza.

"E, eu acredito, que nós não viemos a Paris só por causa do trabalho". Continuou ele.

"Eu vim para aproveitar, usufruir o lugar, a vista, a comida... mas não para ficar vinte quatro horas ligadas ao trabalho." disse ela se levantando, e indo em direção a janela. "Diferente de Vegas, aqui tem muita coisa para se conhecer, experimentar... "

Sara ouve o barulho do seu estômago roncando.

"Por outro lado, eu sei que devemos trabalhar mais antes, e usufruir depois. Mas o que acha de discutimos o caso, com mais calma, durante o jantar?"

"Parece uma ótima idéia" falou Grissom.

Os dois desceram até o restaurante do próprio hotel. Um rapaz os levou até uma mesa e lhes entregou o cardápio. Grissom pediu um vinho branco, e perguntou a Sara se não haveria problema. A jovem não se opôs. Em seguida, pediram "possion à belle meuniere" (peixe ao molho de manteiga com batatas assadas). Uma comida sem dúvida gostosa, e leve.

Durante o jantar eles discutiram sobre o caso. Sara contou as mil e umas idéias que havia pensado sobre aquilo. Grissom também achou que seria estranho alguém jogar o corpo e ninguém notar. Porém, talvez esse alguém conhecesse bem o lugar e o horário mais apropriado para fazer tal coisa. Combinaram de ir ver o corpo no dia seguinte, na parte da manhã. Envenenamento era uma hipótese razoável, dado que não havia sinais externos, mas porque escolher uma morte tão demorada, e não matá-lo de uma vez?

Grissom estava diferente naquela noite. Observava atentamente as idéias de Sara e vire e mexe sorria, do nada. Ele parecia estar apreciando a jovem tomar o rumo da investigação, já que ela deixou bem claro o quanto seu papel era importante, apesar de tudo. Como sempre seria.

"_Ela é tão inteligente, tão perspicaz... e tão bonita_" pensou ele, enquanto ela discorria sobre as possíveis causas da morte da vítima. O tempo passou e eles nem sequer notaram.

"Maravilhosa" disse Grissom (pensando em sara e deixando escapar um suspiro, em voz alta).

"Desculpe, mas o que você disse?"

"A noite, está maravilhosa. E o jantar também" disse ele, bastante envergonhado.

"Sim, o prato está delicioso" falou Sara.

"Gostaria de pedir alguma sobremesa?"

"Não sei... Talvez sim".

Grissom chamou pelo garçom e pediu pelo cardápio de sobremesas. Em francês. Sara ficou arrepiada, mas disfarçou.

"Un pettit gateau, s'il vouz plait!" falou Sara. tentando repetir o que tinha no menu e o que tinha ouvido de grissom antes. (pettit gateau é um bolo quente de chocolate acompanhado de uma bola de sorvete de creme). Os dois sorriram.

"Num instante" respondeu o rapaz.

"Você não vai pedir também?" Perguntou Sara.

"Hoje não".

"Pensei que iria, por isso aceitei".

"Não vejo porque não comer se você quer. Além disso, não temos compromisso depois do jantar, não é?"

"Penso que não" respondeu Sara.

Ele sabia como ser elegante... em alguns momentos.

A sobremesa estava deliciosa. Uma mistura perfeita de quente com frio, sem falar que a companhia, fazia a comida ter um gosto mais saboroso.

"Acho que já está ficando tarde" disse Sara, olhando para o relógio. "Melhor irmos nos recolher, pois amanhã teremos um dia longo pela frente."

"Para quem quase não dorme, não há motivos para se recolher a essa hora" falou grissom, deixando Sara desnorteada. Aquele tipo de comentário não era do seu estilo e mesmo que fosse verdade, ela preferiu se levantar e ir para o seu quarto.

"Até amanhã" disse ele assim que o elevador parou no seu andar.

"Boa noite, Grissom".

"_Por que ele tinha que dizer aquilo_?" Perguntou ela assim que a porta se fechou novamente.

De volta ao quarto, colocou sua bolsa sobre a escrivaninha, tirou o casaco e pendurou no armário e em seguida, se jogou sobre a cama. "_Até que as coisas não saíram tão mal_" pensou ela. Eles brigaram, ele lhe comprou frutas, eles fizeram as pazes, e depois jantaram - Sara reviu a cena das frutas em sua cabeça - que gentileza de uma pessoa que sabia ser bastante fria e insensível.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

No dia seguinte, Sara levantou às sete e meia da manhã. Vestiu o roupão, foi até a janela e vislumbrou a torre. O sol já estava no céu.

"_Que linda manhã_" pensou ela.

Aquilo não era sonho, era realidade. A jovem sentiu uma energia muito grande e foi se aprontar. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e esperou por Grissom na sala que havia em frente ao restaurante do hotel. Ele não demorou a aparecer.

" Bom dia, Sara".

"Como está Grissom?"

Os dois sorriram e foram tomar café.

"Passei o olho sobre os relatórios, e seria legal fazer tudo novamente" falou Grissom.

"Para não perdermos nenhum detalhe" completou Sara "Eu concordo".

"Falei com Laffon está manhã, e ele disse que seria melhor irmos à cena do crime antes de ver o corpo".

"Por que falou com ele, tão cedo?"

"Resolvi trocar umas idéias. Nada mais. Thierry e ele irão passar às nove e quinze para nos pegar".

"Está bem. Vejo que aceitou a minha opinião".

"Ecklie não ia gostar de saber que tratamos o caso desta forma".

"Oh... sei..."

Eles saíram para esperar os detetives e, enquanto não chegavam, Sara ficou com a cabeça levantada, deixando o sol bater em seu rosto. Grissom nunca a vira daquela forma, tão relaxada e sorridente.

"Sara, eles chegaram" disse ele.

A jovem estava com a mente em outro lugar e foi preciso que Grissom tocasse em seu braço, para que ela notasse que ele lhe falava. Ela olhou para o carro, parado na frente deles, e entendeu o recado. Abriu um lindo sorriso, e entrou.

No caminho os detetives contaram um pouco sobre a história da França. Sara se mostrou interessada no assunto, desde que chegara. Fizeram muitas perguntas em relação ao roteiro que os dois americanos haviam preparado, mas Sara não soube o que responder. Grissom fingiu que eles iriam apenas trabalhar, quando na verdade, ele estava preparando alguns passeios por Paris.

"Vocês deveriam almoçar perto da torre Eiffel... sem dúvida é muito bonito" falou Thierry. "Ou então vocês poderiam andar de barco (bateaux mush) pelo Rio Sena".

Grissom notou o sorriso da jovem, quando o rapaz falou desses lugares. Ele com certeza marcaria muitos pontos, se a fizesse participar destes passeios.

Chegaram ao Mont Saint Michel às duas da tarde. O percurso de Paris até o monte levava, aproximadamente, quatro horas, mas eles pararam para comer alguma coisa no caminho.

Eles fizeram um pequeno "tour" pelo local, observando tudo.

Laffon chamou o guarda que fazia a ronda e pediu que comentasse novamente aos dois visitantes, sobre o que havia acontecido, mas infelizmente o homem só sabia falar francês, então ele contou novamente a versão, enquanto um dos detetives traduzia. O guarda apontou o local "exato", onde o corpo fora encontrado.

"Nós poderíamos dar uma olhada mais de perto?" Perguntou Grissom.

Laffon perguntou em francês ao guarda, que concordou em acompanhá-los até lá. só alertou que não corressem.

Sara fotografava tudo: a vista, a areia, os pássaros, o castelo... Ela se empolgou bastante. Coletar evidências no castelo seria loucura, por causa do tamanho, então, depois de uma hora e pouco, eles resolveram voltar a Paris.

"Será que dará tempo de vermos o corpo?" Perguntou Grissom aos detetives.

"É só avisar que faz parte de uma investigação importante, que o legista esperará por nós. Ou então deixará alguém para nos atender" falou Laffon, enquanto telefonava para o IML.

"Nós trouxemos os laudos" falou Sara. "Acho que não vai ser necessário uma conversa com o legista. O que acha, Grissom?"

"Provavelmente não".

Sara sorriu

Laffon ficou deslumbrado com o sorriso dela, e encantado com o profissionalismo também. Além de bonita, era inteligente e profissional.

Um homem de jaleco branco os aguardava na entrada do IML. Laffon os apresentou e em seguida, foram até uma sala de autópsia. O corpo já havia sido fechado da autópsia, o que não deixou Grissom satisfeito.

Em Las Vegas ele gostava de acompanhar Dr. Robbins, em determinadas autópsias. Ele é fissurado em fisiologia humana, e outras coisas. Como por exemplo: insetos.

Os dois CSI's analisaram cuidadosamente todo o corpo. Sara tirou algumas fotografias, para ajudar, quem sabe, a montar o quebra-cabeça. O homem repetiu exatamente o que dizia o relatório: nenhum ferimento externo. Ele tivera um ataque cardíaco, dado a uma determinada substância, que estava sendo processada. Grissom perguntou sobre o conteúdo estomacal e o homem pegou o recipiente que continha isso. O cheiro obviamente não estava agradável e algumas substâncias já tinha deteriorado com o tempo, mas mesmo assim ele ficou bastante curioso.

"Vocês sabem que tatuagem é essa?" Perguntou Sara, ao notar um desenho na parte interna do pulso esquerdo.

"Não sabemos" falou Laffon. "Pode ser um desenho sem significado..."

"Mas pode haver um!" disse Grissom.

"Quem sabe assim descobrimos se há, ou não, um significado e se ele estava envolvido em alguma gangue". Falou Sara. Grissom sorriu satisfeito.

"Por que acham que ele estaria envolvido em algo assim?" Perguntou Thierry.

"Pode ser um dos motivos pelo qual ele saiu dos Estados Unidos, e apareceu morto, aqui!" falou Grissom, achando um tanto óbvio o motivo. Ele nem sequer deveria ter perguntado algo.

"Melhor checarmos a conta bancária da vítima" falou Sara baixinho no ouvido de Grissom. ele sentiu um frio na espinha.

Eles ficaram por lá por mais meia hora e depois saíram. Quando os quatros chegaram ao carro, Laffon sugeriu que Grissom fosse na frente, junto de Thierry, afinal ele ficara a maior parte do tempo atrás e não estava aproveitando, tanto assim, a vista. Grissom chegou a dizer que não era ruim estar atrás, mas Laffon insistiu; até mesmo a abrir a porta da frente do carro. Em seguida, fez a mesma gentileza a Sara. Que agradeceu.

No caminho para o hotel, onde os CSI's estavam hospedados, eles ficaram conversando sobre como era o laboratório em Vegas.

"Vocês sempre trabalham juntos?" Perguntou Laffon

"Na verdade, fazia tempo que não trabalhávamos juntos..." comentou Sara. "Somos em sete, mas Grissom só pôde escolher um de nós para vir junto"

"Deve ter escolhido a mais inteligente e a mais bonita" falou Laffon, olhando para Sara.

A moça sorriu timidamente.

Grissom já estava incomodado com o homem, por ter sentado ao lado dela, e depois desta, só faltou voar no pescoço dele. Mas, em vez disso, Grissom olhou para fora do carro, apreciando o céu e as casas, por onde passavam. Os dois no banco de trás continuaram conversando. Thierry tentou puxar assunto com Grissom, mas só conseguiu arrancar poucas palavras.

Quando chegaram no hotel, Grissom foi o primeiro a descer. A forma bruta com a qual ele abriu a porta do carro, deixou Sara bastante surpresa e, também incomodada. Assim que desceu, e Laffon voltou a sentar na frente, ela disse:

"Nós ligaremos para vocês amanhã. Obrigada pela carona".

"De nada" falou Laffon. "podem ligar, mesmo que seja tarde".

"Até amanhã" falou Thierry.

O rapaz fechou a porta e Thierry não se conteve:

"Você deixou Grissom irritado".

Laffon achou graça do comentário, mas nem se importou.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Assim que os dois foram embora, Sara entrou no hotel. Grissom já estava dentro do elevador.

"Espere por mim!" pediu ela.

Ele segurou o elevador e a jovem entrou.

Sara o conhecia muito bem: quando ele ficava desse jeito (mais quieto do que o habitual, ou andava apressadamente), estava incomodado com alguma coisa. No quesito trabalho, o dia tinha sido bastante produtivo, então outra coisa o incomodava.

"Tudo bem se formos ao meu quarto?" Sugeriu ela. "Tem um móvel onde podemos colocar tudo sobre o caso... Melhor do que espalhar tudo pela cama" brincou ela. tentando deixá-lo confortável. Talvez assim, ele percebesse que os xavecos de Laffon não tinham causado nenhum efeito sobre ela.

Sara abriu a porta e com um grande sorriso, o convidou para entrar. Grissom hesitou, mas a jovem insistiu. Enquanto ele entrava e observava todo o local, Sara tirou tudo que estava sobre o móvel e guardou na gaveta.

"Então... o que você achou?" Perguntou Sara.

"A tatuagem talvez seja a chave de tudo" respondeu Grissom.

Não era a isso que Sara estava se referindo.

"Warrick pode nos ajudar bastante nisso" comentou ela, colocando as evidências separadas no móvel.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ele.

" Nada".

"Você não achou que eu iria... nós iríamos..."

"Não! Não esperava isso!"

"Então..."

"Achei que você ia gostar de fazer algo mais organizado".

"Ah!" exclamou Grissom "Acho que vai ser bom deixarmos tudo aqui. No meu quarto não tem muito espaço para isso".

"A recepcionista do hotel me disse que podemos fazer telefonemas para qualquer lugar" disse Sara. "O preço da ligação vai ser acertado no final".

Grissom achou ótimo. Pediu licença para sentar na cama e, em seguida, pegou o telefonou. Depois de alguns minutos...

"Hei Warrick, é Grissom".

"Hei. Como está a viagem?"

"Boa. Precisamos que vocês nos ajudem em algumas coisas..."

"Está bem. O que é?" perguntou o CSI.

"Precisamos saber tudo sobre a conta bancária, últimas transações que possam ser fora do normal..."

(Grissom passou todos os detalhes da vítima e Warrick anotou tudo)

"Precisamos também que você pesquise sobre uma tatuagem, Sara vai te enviar o desenho. Verifique onde os caras fazem, que tipo de gente que faz...etc... Como estão as coisas por aí?"

"Está tudo sobre controle" responde Warrick. "Mais alguma coisa que vocês vão precisar?"

"Por enquanto não. Catherine está perto de você?"

"Não. Ela e Nick foram resolver um caso que chegou há pouco tempo..."

"Ah, sim. Assim que descobrir tudo, me ligue no celular".

"Certo. Espero que estejam aproveitando bastante".

Grissom desligou o telefone, e olhou para Sara, que estava encostada na parede. Ele nunca estivera naquela situação antes: sozinho, no quarto dela e ela mais linda do que nunca. Ele se viu levantando rapidamente da cama, e a confortando em seus braços e beijando sua boca.

"E então..."disse ela. (Grissom não respondeu) "Grissom!" Exclamou ela com um tom de voz mais alto.

"Ele vai ligar quando tiver os resultados".

"Ok... Vou pedir algo para comer... Me acompanha?"

"Não obrigado. Vou tomar banho e depois, quem sabe, como algo" disse ele se levantando e se dirigindo a porta. "Você já deve estar cansada de olhar para minha cara..."

"Sabe que não é verdade!" Falou ela baixinho.

"O que?"

"Se você acha que é melhor assim..."

"_É melhor, antes que eu faça alguma besteira_" pensou ele. "Nos vemos amanhã!" Falou Grissom.

"Boa noite".

Grissom desceu até seu quarto, entrou e não acendeu a luz. Da cortina semi-aberta, ele podia avistar a Torre Eiffel, profusamente iluminada. Na penumbra do quarto, pensamentos exasperantes, não lhe davam trégua.

Não obstante, sua vontade férrea estava perdendo o controle: há poucos minutos atrás quase pusera tudo a perder. Onde estava com a cabeça? Era essa cidade, que envolvia magicamente, seus visitantes; era a distância dos olhares atentos dos outros CSIs; era Sara que parecia, desabrochar em Paris: nunca estivera tão linda, tão independente e tão desejável, quanto agora!

Analisou a sua própria vida, será que tantos sacrifícios, realmente valiam à pena? Toda a sua vida valia esse envelhecer sozinho, sem o calor de uma mulher nova, cheia de vida, vigorosa e apaixonada, disposta a compartilhar sua vida com ele?

E ele estava perfeitamente ciente que bastava uma palavra e tudo poderia ser diferente. Como também sabia que ela estava pronta, para que qualquer um, a tirasse dele a qualquer minuto. Grissom contorceu-se em frente à janela. A vida dele sem Sara, lhe pareceu insuportável.

Permaneceu algum tempo, pensando. Não era homem de decisões rápidas ou sentimentais, mas no momento ele teria que decidir por algo muito importante, pois era seu futuro que estava em jogo!

Grissom fechou a cortina e dando mais uma olhada na Torre Eiffel, achou que estava na hora de conhecerem o imponente monumento. Na manhã seguinte, pediria informações à recepcionista, ainda pensou, enquanto se dirigia ao banheiro!

Na manhã seguinte, acordou cedo, tomou banho, leu um jornal americano, para ficar em dia com os acontecimentos e, pediu o "pequeno almoço", como diziam os franceses, no quarto. Acordara com fome. Só agora percebera que não havia jantado na noite anterior: comera duas pêras e um punhado de morangos, que havia comprado para Sara.

Ainda estava indeciso sobre ela. Era um passo decisivo, e se resolvesse dá-lo mudaria sua vida para sempre! Viu a Torre Eiffel, lembrou-se de algo e desceu ao saguão, em busca da recepcionista

Na portaria, deu com ela apoiada no balcão, entregue a algumas contas. Grissom aproximou-se e falou com ela:

"Bom-dia? Incomodo?"

"De maneira alguma, Monsieur Grissom, Bom-dia! Em que posso ser-lhe útil?" perguntou a moça muito gentil.

"Antes de mais nada, estou em desvantagem: você sabe meu nome, e eu não sei o seu." disse Grissom todo simpático.

"Meu nome é Marie de Lourdes, mas pode me chamar de Mimi, que é como todos me chamam" disse ela sorridente, salientando mais, os dentes saltados.

Grissom ficou tão absorto, no problema dentário de Mimi, que quase esquece o que ia perguntar. Ele ficou lá uma boa meia hora, fazendo muitas perguntas sobre pontos turísticos da cidade.

Mimi, tinha boa vontade, mas repetia maquinalmente o que já havia dito vezes sem fim, aos visitantes ansiosos. Ela deu prospectos de tour a fim de que ele escolhesse com calma.

"Agora, quanto ao passeio na Torre Eifel, recomendo, que vocês vão a pé, pois não é muito longe, e a manhã está belíssima! Ótima, para uma caminhada!"

"E o passeio de barco, pelo Sena?"

"Bien, (bem) é um passeio relativamente barato. Vocês poderiam tomar o metrô, nesse sentido – e ela apontou a direção. – Desçam na Estação Pont Neuf. atravessem a Pont Neuf, bem a sua frente, e do outro lado, atingirão com facilidade a Marina, aí é só procurar os Bateaux de las Vedettes de Pont Neuf e...voilá! (eis aí)"

"Certo, e quanto ao horário?"

"A que horas, Monsieur pensa ir?"

"Devemos almoçar antes, então, creio que lá pelas 14, 15 horas".

"Os barcos saem a cada meia hora, então não deve ser empecilho!"

"E quanto à ópera?" perguntou Grissom, excitado com a probabilidade, de ver uma ópera, em Paris.

"temos duas o Bastille, que é um prédio novo, e o Palais Garnier, que é uma construção antiga, como o nome já diz: um palácio!"

O gosto refinado de Grisson, se animou, mas Mimi, sem querer, tratou de jogar um balde de água fria nele.

"Só que em qualquer um, é preciso fazer uma reserva, com um mês de antecedência".

Grissom se sentiu desanimado. Contava tanto com isso... um mês... isso era uma eternidade.

"Mademoiselle deve também fazer compras na Rive Gauche" disse ela. "É impossível estar em Paris, e não visitá-la!"

"Está bem! Direi a ela... Falando nisso, onde tem um telefone aqui, onde posso falar com ela?"

Mimi apontou-lhe o telefone e Grissom ligou, imediatamente. Havia pensado em ir até o seu quarto, mas não seria muito prudente, afinal, não tinha idéia se ela tinha acordado, se estava no banho, ou se estava vestida.

Imaginou-a dentro do roupão de banho, cabelos molhados, pele pingando ... Quando ela atendeu o telefone, com voz rouca, ele sentiu um arrepio de prazer, percorrer-lhe a espinha.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Minutos depois, Sara aparecia no saguão. Parecia atordoada.

"Não íamos continuar vendo o caso?"

"Relaxe, Sara! Hoje é dia de folga! Afinal, estamos em Paris!"

Sara arregalou os olhos, não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvira!

Grissom explicou em poucas palavras, aonde iriam. Sara pediu-lhe um minuto para pegar a máquina fotográfica em seu quarto e ele concordou com a cabeça e foi esperá-la, na porta. Estava de excelente humor, não fosse o senão de ópera, poder-se-ia dizer que seu dia estava perfeito, e além de tudo ia caminhar com Sara, nessa bela manhã!

Se sentia um "grã- senhor", sendo tratado por Mimi e os outros funcionários do hotel, com respeito e consideração. "Os europeus são infinitamente mais educados que os americanos", pensou, "nossa civilização, se encontra em plena barbárie!". Interrompeu seus pensamentos, assim que viu Sara, despontando no saguão.

"A tout l'heure! (até logo!) Bom passeio" disse Mimi, num sorriso.

"A tout l'heure! E obrigada!" retribuiu Sara, a passos largos, se dirigindo para a porta.

Na rua, Sara voltou a sentir uma boa sensação de liberdade. Ela não sabia, mas era a sensação que o anonimato numa cidade grande e desconhecida proporciona. Não tinha os olhares perscrutadores dos CSI. Podia se dar ao luxo de ser ela mesma, e principalmente, de poder sentir-se como mais uma turista. Respirou fundo, como a querer guardar os cheiros característicos de Paris, e ouviu os ruídos da cidade, como se fosse uma sinfonia a se guardar, tudo compunha aquela cidade encantadora!

A caminho da Torre Eiffel, tirou vários fatos que achou interessantes para mostrar a verdadeira Paris, que não era apenas feita de cartões postais. Entre suas fotos estavam a de uma verdureira gorda, discutindo com um freguês, por causa de uma couve-flor; um motorista de táxi xingando um pedestre; um pedestre idoso dando umas bengaladas num automóvel cinza; um cachorro enorme puxando um rapaz raquítico...

Grissom ia a seu lado orgulhoso; com o passar dos anos, Sara fora ficando cada vez mais esperta (via pelas avaliações), e cada dia mais apetitosa, como mulher, bastava olhar para ela.

Sara tinha uma sensualidade que lhe era natural, embora às vezes escondida. Ela não fazia nada para alimentá-la: ela era própria à moça, e conseguia mexer incrivelmente com Grissom.

"Muito gentis, aqueles Laffon e Thierry, não te pareceu, Grissom?"

"_Sem dúvida! Especialmente com você,Sara_!", pensou Grissom, de má vontade. Limitou-se porém, a concordar.

O seu "sim", foi abafado pelo som de uma freada brusca e, logo depois o vociferar em francês, de um motorista bilioso,dirigindo-se a Grissom.

Sara, num relance, embora nada tivesse visto, podia adivinhar o que acontecera: Grissom atravessara a rua distraído, um carro quase o atropelara e agora, o motorista descarregava sua tensão, sobre o pobre Grissom, que apatetado pelo susto, no meio da rua, não sabia o que fazer. Sara, visivelmente preocupada, foi até ele e perguntou se estava tudo bem. Ele acenou.

Já na calçada em segurança Grissom, totalmente envergonhado, não sabia que desculpas dar a Sara. Não podia contar o que estava pensando nela. Ocorreu-lhe dizer, que estava distraído, pensando no crime.

"Mas você está bem, mesmo?" certificou-se ela.

"Sim, foi apenas um susto".

Continuaram seu caminho. Sara falava muito e compulsivamente. Parece que o nervosismo destravara sua língua.

"O Warrick já ligou?"

"Ainda não, Sara, temos de considerar o fuso... Sara!"

Grissom, de repente, se vira sozinho: onde estaria Sara? Amedrontado com aquela solidão súbita, estancou e girou para trás, dando com uma Sara a poucos passos atrás dele, imóvel, muda, olhando para a Torre a sua frente de boca aberta.

"Impressionante, não? Tem mais de 300m de altura e pesa cerca de 7.000 toneladas!" Informou ele vindo em sua direção e, pegando-a pelo braço.

Não era por medidas que a moça ficara impressionada, mas sim pela sua imponência. A torre parecia mais majestosa vista de perto.

Grissom continuava segurando-lhe o braço, como se repentinamente, ela fosse fugir. Sara apreciou muito o gesto. Sentir-se aconchegada e protegida pelo homem que amava representava muito.

Subiram, até o último "étage" (andar) e, lá em cima, tão alto, com Paris a seus pés, Sara não pode deixar de sentir, um friozinho na barriga. Debruçados na amurada, olhavam, sem se cansar da bela vista. Grissom começou a falar do histórico da torre.

Sara sorriu ao pensar nele, pesquisando o assunto. Percebeu então, que ele era tão solitário quanto ela. Enquanto ela passava horas navegando pela Internet, ele se agarrava por horas, aos seus livros estranhos.

"Você sabia, Sara, que a Torre Eiffel foi feita, em comemoração ao centenário da revolução francesa, em 1889. Tendo vencido o projeto arquitetônico de Gustave Eiffel's, entre 700 propostas apresentadas".

"A construção dela deve ter sido interessante." rebateu Sara se interessando, pelo assunto.

" Ela quase veio ao chão, em 1909, e isso não aconteceu, porque ela tinha antena pro telégrafo, que era muito importante, naqueles dias!"

"Que horror!" Disse Sara, juntando às palavras, uma careta contorcida, de quem não podia conceber Paris, sem a SUA Torre Eiffel!

Entraram no elevador e foram até o 2º "étage". Lá conheceram um simpático casal de Dallas, que tirou algumas fotos, deles dois. Grissom parecia descontraído: pôs o braço no seu ombro, pra tirar fotografia e até arriscou uma ou duas piadas com os Andersons, o casal texano.

Depois, Grissom quis ir até a Loja de souvenires. Sara foi com ele, mas o deixou livre para escolher o que quisesse. Ela apenas olhava de vem em quando, para ver qual objeto chamava a atenção dele. Estava curiosa, já que ele não dissera o que queria, nem pra quem. Escolheu um chaveiro com a Torre Eiffel, que estava mesmo precisando. Depois escolheu um relógio de mesa, com a torre colada ao lado.

Enquanto esperava pelo pacote ele parecia muito feliz com a aquisição.

Sara se viu pensando em quem ganharia o mimo. Catherine? Outra qualquer? Um lampejo de ciúme a invadiu.

"Sara controle-se, você não pode desmoronar a cada coisa que acontece, afinal, ele não se comprometeu com você nem com ninguém". – pensou ela, tentando se convencer, com pouco sucesso.

Após visitar a Loja de Souvenires, Grissom sentiu fome e tentou entrar no Restaurant Jules Verne, naquele mesmo pavimento. Foi barrado, porém, e depois de um breve bate-boca, explodiu com Sara:

"Mas que diabo de cidade!Tudo aqui precisa fazer reserva!?!" lembrou-se da ópera e, ficou azedo de vez.

Sara já devia estar acostumada, mas a verdade é que durante esta viagem, ela não sabia porque, o humor de Grissom andava muito mais instável do que nunca. Ela atribuiu ao estresse, a que ele era submetido pela profissão.

Foi Sara, quem resolveu a situação. ela disse que havia visto uma portinha do Mac Donald's, e eles podiam ser americanos e almoçar lá! Grissom não ficou muito satisfeito, mas acabou concordando.

Antes visitariam o 1º étage, para ver o que havia ali, e depois iriam almoçar.

Sara viu que ainda estavam bem alto, aproveitou para tirar umas fotos panorâmicas e, depois foram visitar um Museu de Áudio e Visual, que contava a história da Torre - coisa que acabou atiçando a curiosidade de Grissom.

Quando foram à procura do Mac Donald's, já iam dar 14 h, e Sara começava se impacientar, mas ele pediu, que ela não se afobasse, pois o dia era todo deles e, o próximo passeio não tinha hora marcada.

"Que passeio?" Questionou Sara.

"Surpresa!" Disse ele. (Sara ficou mordida, com aquela resposta que nada respondia, e Grissom achou graça da cara dela).

Da mesinha que ocupavam na lanchonete ainda podiam avistar a imponente torre que parecia agigantar-se e estar em toda a parte.

Pegaram o metrô e desembarcaram na Estação que Mimi indicara e, de fato, ficaram cara a cara com a Pont Neuf e dali, alcançaram a Marina, com facilidade.

"Barco?!" Exclamou Sara. "Você quer passear de barco?"

"Por que não?!"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sara não disse nada, somente sorriu.

Passaram por algumas companhias de barcos, acharam a que tinha sido indicada e subiram a bordo. Zarparam pouquíssimo tempo depois, pois para aquele passeio específico, estavam em cima da hora!

O barco que pagaram era muito confortável, Grissom pedira vinho branco, e enquanto esperavam ser atendidos, conheceram Ivette, uma loira simpática que seria sua guia e lhes passou um papel onde estavam escritos, 8 maravilhas da engenharia arquitetônica, a saber: Eiffel Tower, Champs-Elysées, Musée d'Orsay, Louvre, Saint-Germain-des-Prés, Notre-Dame, Hôtel de Ville and Jardin des Plantes, que eles veriam, durante o passeio.

Sara ficou meio cismada que Ivete estava dando em cima de Grissom e o pior, é que ele parecia gostar. Mas na verdade, ele gostava muito de atenção, mas no momento, sua preocupação era com a moça morena a seu lado, que tinha braços e pernas longas e que sem saber possuía a capacidade de atrapalhar sua concentração.

Sara ficava boquiaberta com a quantidade de palácios que via, e com as diferentes pontes, que haviam sobre o Sena. Tirava fotos e, a todo momento chamava Grissom, que bebericando o seu vinho, nem se dava ao trabalho mais de se mexer.

"O Museu d'Orsay, foi construído por Victor Laloux e inaugurado em 1900. Antes de ser museu, foi estação ferroviária até 1939. O Museu foi aberto em dezembro de 1986 e foi dedicado à toda produção artística ocorrida entre1848/1914: pinturas, esculturas, móveis, fotografias e objetos de arte que reflitam a riqueza dessa época é o assunto" disse a guia atenciosa quando passaram por uma grande construção do século passado!

Ao passarem pela catedral gótica, de Notre Dame, a voz melodiosa de Ivete, fez-se ouvir novamente:

"Notre Dame, começou a ser construída no séc XII e foi concluída 200 anos, mais tarde, no séc.XIV. A praça, em frente à catedral é contado o marco 0 da França".

Se Ivette tentava conseguir a atenção de Grissom, perdia seu tempo, pois ele estava longe, envolto em inúmeros pensamentos, embalado pela música ambiente do barco e já em seu 2º copo de vinho. Ele não tinha espaço, para nenhuma loira saliente.

Quando chegaram ao Louvre, bem que a loira arriscou umas piscadelas para o "bonitão de olhos azuis", mas ele não viu. Já Sara... Não deixou passar nada despercebido.

Quando passaram pela Torre Eiffel, foi a vez de Sara se entusiasmar: ela não conseguia ficar parada no lugar, ia até a amurada do barco espiar. Grissom finalmente levantou-se e, acompanhou-a:

"Você, simplesmente, não consegue resistir a ela, não?"

"Não. Nem saberia explicar porquê!" disse a moça, afogueada e sincera.

"Nem precisa, Sara! Quem dera eu tivesse esse entusiasmo, pelas coisas... " suspirou ele, "_Ah! Seria tão mais fácil, se eu apenas pudesse jogar tudo pra cima.. Seria tão mais fácil, meu amor_...", pensou.

Quando desembarcaram, Ivette agradeceu Grissom pela preferência, e ainda tentou passar-lhe um papelzinho com seu telefone, que Grissom jogou fora, assim que se viu na rua. Sara acompanhou toda a operação, com o rabo do olho. Para ela representava muito o fato dele ter jogado fora o papel sem nem sequer ter lido.

Grissom vestiu a jaqueta que levava no braço, pois embora estivessem em pleno verão, uma aragem soprava a essa hora e, traiçoeira, pegava os incautos. Sara aproveitou para também vestir seu casaquinho, que combinava com a calça comprida.

Atravessaram a Pont e foram para o metrô, onde tinham combinado descer, uma estação antes, a fim de comer uma refeição ligeira no bistrô conhecido por Grissom.

No bistrô seu comportamento não era nem irritadiço, quanto na Torre Eiffel, nem nostálgico, como no barco. Animado e falante, ele aparentava estar de excelente humor. Conversaram animadamente, sobre o barco, a Torre Eiffel, o crime...Sara até fez um comentário sobre Ivette dar em cima dele, e por um instante, Grissom voltou a ser Grissom:

"Eu escolho minhas mulheres; não o contrário!"

No mesmo momento em que falou, lhe soou ofensivo e falso mas, tudo que lhe vinha à cabeça, lhe parecia um remendo, que nunca ia conseguir consertar suas palavras. Se declarar a Sara não podia, porque não havia se resolvido. Ao menos, não ainda.

Sara feriu-se naquelas poucas palavras, pois ela se incluía na lista de mulheres que davam em cima dele e, portanto, ela devia ser também, desprezível aos seus olhos.

Grissom quisera dizer outra coisa, que depois que se apaixonara por Sara, não se interessara por mais ninguém, não importando as qualidades da "oferecida". Porém acuado, sem saber o que fazer, pôs instintivamente as mãos nos bolsos e, lá sentiu o pacote rosa, que comprara na Torre - Não cancelaria suas palavras, mas distrairia um pouco as atenções. E era uma hora boa como outra qualquer!

Ofertou o pacote a Sara, que embora soubesse do conteúdo se surpreendeu por ser ela a destinatária, tinha feito tantas conjecturas, tinha visto o relógio em tantas mãos, que não esperava aquilo.

Como Grissom parecia muito ansioso, ela abriu o pacote, só fingindo surpresa, quanto ao relógio, mas a emoção foi verdadeira: esse homem era realmente, uma "coisa"! Dizia algo que a punha no chão e, logo a seguir colocava sua emoção, lá em cima.

"Eu não tenho nada pra você.."

"E nem deveria ter: não é meu aniversário, nem natal.. Eu só quis comprar."

Sara sorriu. Fora algo espontâneo e vindo de Grissom, não era pouca coisa.

"Não tive tempo de escrever-lhe um cartão, então, vai ao vivo, mesmo: Sara, espero que este relógio a partir de agora marque muitos momentos felizes para nós e, quanto a sua Torre... bem, ela sempre estará com você".

Ela ficou, sem dúvida, muito emocionada. Mas o que ele queria dizer com para nós, afinal? "Acorda, Sara, não alimente esperanças tolas!", pensou.

Grissom, pondo o guardanapo na perna, suspirou aliviado: ele tinha conseguido contornar mais uma crise. Quantas mais haveriam, até ele se resolver a se abrir com Sara? Quanto tempo mais, essa tortura, meu Deus!?!

Assim que puseram o pé no hotel, como se fosse combinado, o bolso da jaqueta dele tremeu:

"É meu celular... Warrick".

"Alô, Grissom? Tudo bem com vocês?"

"Sim. E aí, tudo em ordem?"

"Sim, não se preocupe! Cath está conduzindo tudo com mãos de ferro! Estamos até com saudades do seu comando!"

"Bem, não se acostumem, porque em poucos dias, estaremos de volta!"

"É Paris, cara: uma linda cidade e uma boa companhia..."

"Viemos aqui, para resolver um crime".

Warrick suspirou do outro lado, considerando Grissom um caso perdido. Catherine ao seu lado atormentava-o com uma enxurrada de perguntas. Ele coloca o fone, do outro lado e diz:

"Escute Griss, estou mandando um fax aí pro hotel com os dados que você pediu".

"Tudo bem, Obrigado. Boa noite!"

"Boa noite?!" Exclamou Warrick. "Aqui é cedo, E a única coisa redonda no céu é o sol, cara!"

"Bom dia, então!" falou Grissom, se encaminhando para o balcão.

Desligou o celular e falou com um rapaz moreno e magro que parecia estar a sua espera. Identificou-se e falou do fax. O rapaz falava um inglês sofrível e demorou um pouco, para entendê-lo. Deu por fim 2 folhas a Grissom, que levantou uma sobrancelha, típico de quando não entendia bem alguma coisa.

Sara aproximou-se e os dois viram o que tinha na 2ª folha do fax. Sorriram, ao mesmo tempo ao ver escrito um enorme: "**DIVIRTAM-SE! **Assinado:- DE TODOS NÓS!" Grissom resolveu não olhar o fax naquela noite, pelo menos não enquanto estivesse ao lado de Sara, curtindo. Os dois foram até o bar do hotel e por lá, ficaram conversando mais um pouco.

Certa hora, Sara olhou para o relógio que tinha na parede do bar e disse:

"Uau. Como o tempo passou rápido! Quando a gente se diverte, parece que o tempo voa. (como grissom não disse nada, ela continuou) Acho que é melhor encerrarmos por hoje, não acha?"

"Sara, eu não... " ele não queria que ela fosse. "Bom, se você acha melhor".

Sara colocou a sua mão sobre a dele e disse:

"Boa noite Grissom".

"Boa noite. "my love""

Sara entrou no quarto e recostou sobre a porta. O dia fora bastante cansativo, mas sem dúvida o dia em que ela mais se divertiu, desde muito tempo. E ainda, ao lado de Grissom diferente, divertido, sorridente, mesmo quieto... Até o chilique que ele teve sobre a questão do restaurante, na torre Eiffel, achou bastante divertido.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

No dia seguinte, Grissom acordou radiante. O dia anterior fora magnífico e a noite, apesar de não ter Sara ao seu lado, na cama, ele apreciara bastante. Dormiu que nem uma criança, que abraçava seu bichinho de pelúcia, só que no caso dele, um travesseiro. Se aprontou e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Mimi, assim que ele saiu do elevador, percebeu algo de diferente nele, ele estava mais "limpo".

"Bom dia, Mounseur. Lindo dia, não?'

"Como vai Mimi?"

"Bien. A jovem o espera, no restaurante".

"Obrigado. E tenha um bom dia".

"Igualmente".

Grissom se dirigiu ao salão e procurou por Sara. A encontrou sentada numa mesa, próxima a janela, onde o sol atravessava o vidro e iluminava seus lindos cabelos.

"Bom dia, Sara".

"Bom dia". Disse ela. "_Você está lindo_" pensou.

"Achei que fosse dormir até mais tarde... " comentou ele sentando na cadeira, ao lado dela.

"Eu pretendia" comentou ela. "Mas Warrick ligou".

"Ele provavelmente não pensou que teríamos nos divertido tanto e que não seria tão fácil "cair da cama"".

Sara deu uma risada gostosa. Antes de entrar na questão do trabalho, Grissom pediu licença, e resolveu se servir daqueles deliciosos pães franceses, da maravilhosa geléia de framboesa, e dos pequeninos pães de queijo.

"Desculpe, eu deveria ter sido mais gentil, nem mesmo perguntei se você gostaria de algo" disse ele ao voltar.

"Está tudo bem" disse ela. "Eu posso esquecer isso, se você me oferecer um pão de queijo".

Ele queria dar na boca dela, mas Sara pegou da mão dele.

"Mas e então, o que Warrick disse?" Perguntou ele.

"Bom, ele cruzou os dados no computador e descobriu que a tatuagem esta ligada a um tipo de gangue de Las Vegas. Um dos caras está preso por tentativa de assassinato" falou Sara. "Brass o interrogou."

"E o que mais?"

"O preso disse que a gangue não tem local regular para encontros, e que não sabe quem são os manda-chuvas. Mas ouviu, em uma das reuniões que participou, que alguns dos manda-chuvas não ficam em Vegas..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar... "disse Grissom fingindo pensar "talvez eles fiquem... Na França?"

"Para ser mais exata: Paris e Londres".

"Em relação à Londres, só podemos avisar sobre isso, nada mais... Falou com os detetives da Interpol?"

"Não. Achei que você ia querer ser o primeiro, a saber".

"Obrigado".

"Sobre o fax... alguma coisa que não sabemos?" perguntou Sara.

"Nenhuma transferência ou entrada de alta quantia que pudesse ser considerada suspeita. A nossa vítima não era muito rica."

"Então alguém pagou para ele vir..."

"É o que parece". Falou Grissom.

"Vou ligar para Févres e pedir para nos reunirmos... pode ser aqui ?" Falou Sara.

"Porque não no escritório deles?"

" Não sei... Aqui é mais confortável..." falou Sara olhando fixo para ele, com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Sara, não acho que eles queiram um lugar confortável" respondeu Grissom, voltando a ser: Grissom.

"Tem razão. Que boba eu fui".

"Não diga isso".

Sara sorriu, e foi ate a recepção, onde pediu licença para usar o telefone.

"Oi Févres, aqui é Sara Sidle... Se possível, chame os demais detetives, sim... Até daqui a pouco".

Grissom a encontrou no saguão e Sara disse que estava tudo marcado, mas que antes deles irem, teria que fazer umas coisas. Grissom ficou pensando no que seria, mas achou melhor não perguntar nada.

A jovem tomou banho rápido e penteou os cabelos. Enquanto olhava para o espelho e passava a escova lentamente, ela viu Grissom se aproximando por trás com um sorriso. Ele passava a mão pelas suas costas de forma suave...

"_Está bem Sara, Acorde_!" Disse ela. "_porque ele faz isso comigo?_!"

Quando ela desceu, encontrou Grissom folheando uma revista no saguão.

"Podemos ir?" Perguntou ela.

Grissom colocou a revista de lado, e os dois foram até o táxi.

"Grissom, eu queria te dizer uma coisa... Apreciei muito o dia de ontem. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia".

"Eu também Sara!"

"Você estava planejando desde que chegamos?"

Grissom ficou em silêncio, fazendo-se de misterioso.

Assim que chegaram na Interpol, os quatro já estavam esperando. Sara deixou que Grissom explicasse tudo para os detetives. Thierry estava mais informado sobre essa coisa de gangues, e conseguiria, quem sabe, algumas dicas de possíveis locais de encontro.

"Posso contatar alguns informantes e talvez eles possam nos dar uma pista" falou o detetive.

"Quem garante que eles não vão abrir a boca sobre a investigação?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Alguns não vão ter problema em abrir a boca. Com outros, talvez seja necessário fazer acordos..."

"Não é muito arriscado?" Perguntou Laffon.

"Parece a nossa única opção" comentou Sara.

"Certo. Cuide disso, Thierry. Mas antes que vocês falem com o cara mesmo, nós deveremos ser avisados" Disse Févres.

"Se não tiver problema, Grissom e eu podemos ir ver alguns destes lugares... Somos turistas mesmo. Ninguém vai desconfiar".

"Melhor vocês irem com alguém da Interpol! Só para garantir".

"Eu vou" falou Laffon.

"Quanto tempo acha que vai precisar para obter as informações?" Perguntou Grissom, tentando se mostrar normal. O que ele queria mesmo era gritar para Laffon dar o fora.

"Pode ser rápido, pode não ser..."

"Se precisar levar algum outro agente com você, leve" disse Févres a Thierry.

"Será ótimo".

Eles continuaram conversando sobre o assunto, até a hora do almoço. Depois, os demais, tirando Thierry que já havia saído, foram comer em um restaurante próximo ao escritório. Grissom achou que seria uma boa idéia almoçar com Févres, assim poderiam conversar mais sobre trabalho. Sara achou melhor não sentar tão grudada a Grissom, mesmo que essa fosse a sua vontade, pois não indicaria maior aproximação entre eles para os demais - sabia que Grissom poderia ficar desconfortável.

No resto da tarde, Grissom e Sara foram dar uma volta, e depois voltaram ao hotel, para descansar um pouco. Sara resolveu aproveitar para fazer uma massagem relaxante que o hotel oferecia.

Haviam combinado de encontrar com Laffon às dez horas.

"Por onde começamos?" Perguntou Sara a Laffon.

"Pigalle, um bairro de Paris. Tem bastante gente que freqüenta" respondeu Laffon.

"Parece ótimo. O que foi, Grissom?"

"Não sei. Acho muito arriscado sairmos à "caça"".

"Prefere ficar no hotel, sem fazer nada?" Questionou Sara.

"Concordo com a Sara, melhor agir do que ficar parado" falou Laffon. "Se quiser nós vamos sozinhos".

"_Você só pode estar brincando. Acha que vou deixá-la sozinho com você? Nem por um momento_!" Pensou Grissom.

"Eu vou" disse ele.

"Que bom" falou Sara. com sorriso.

Os dois entraram no carro de Laffon e ele os levou até o bairro. Um bairro popular, com muitas casas noturnas e muita gente nas ruas... Uma delas chamou bastante a atenção da moça.

""Le Moulin Rouge, o cabaré mais famoso da França". Parece um bom lugar para começar". Falou Sara. "O que acham?"

"Excelente escolha".

"Deve ter algum evento aqui hoje" – falou ela.

"Vamos verificar"falou Laffon.

Sara olhou para Grissom sorrindo. Ela parecia estar gostando, pois seus olhos brilhavam de uma forma graciosa. Ele sorriu timidamente.

Os três foram caminhando, até que um homem veio até eles e perguntou se eles haviam vindo para o show e se tinham ingresso. Sara disse que sim, mas fingiu ter esquecido em casa. Laffon tentou conversar com o rapaz numa boa, sem fazer escândalo, mostrar distintivo, mas não foi possível. O homem acenou concordando. Laffon em seguida, pediu que fizesse o mesmo para os seus convidados.

"Eles não podem entrar sem pagar! Ou mostrar o ingresso" afirmou o homem.

"Você ouviu o que a moça disse: ela comprou os ingressos, mas esqueceu em casa".

"Não posso fazer nada! Se quiserem entrar, terão que pagar".

"Está bem. Eu pago metade do ingresso de cada, e caso encerrado." (Laffon tirou dinheiro do bolso e deu para o rapaz).

"Mas senhor, não existe meia entrada".

"Olhe, se você não quiser arranjar problemas com a polícia, é melhor deixar por esse preço" falou Laffon aumentando o tom de voz.

Sara e Grissom se entreolharam. O homem não pensou duas vezes. E concordou. Sara agradeceu ao detetive. Assim que passaram pelos seguranças, o celular de Laffon tocou: Era Thierry. Ele havia conseguido algumas informações interessantes.

"Certo" falou o detetive. "Vamos procurar".

"O que foi?" Perguntou Grissom, assim que ele desligou o celular.

"Estamos à procura de um homem alto, moreno de pele, de cabelo grisalho, relativamente magro..."

"Ele está aqui?" Perguntou Sara.

"Este é um dos lugares que ele freqüenta... Quem sabe não temos sorte!"

Os três olharam em volta para ver se achavam o cara. Havia muita gente que se encaixava nesse perfil.

"Um manda-chuva andando sem guarda-costas, é muito difícil. Portanto, ele não está sozinho" falou grissom.

"Isso diminui um pouco o número" falou Sara.

"Melhor nos separarmos" falou Laffon. "Sara e eu vamos pela esquerda".

"Tenho uma idéia melhor. Ela vai comigo!" falou Grissom.

"Ela vai estar mais segura comigo!"

"Rapazes... " falou Sara.

"Você não vai conseguir protegê-la melhor do que eu!" Esbravejou Laffon.

"Eu não gosto, e não vou deixar, ela ir com você!"

"Não importa se você gosta ou não. Você manda nela?"

"Na verdade, eu mando. Enquanto ela estiver trabalhando, ela é minha subordinada!"

"Rapazes..." repetiu Sara um pouco mais alto.

"Você não confia na sua própria subordinada? Que patético! "

"Ah sim, eu confio nela. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo de você!"

"Já chega!" Gritou Sara.

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio e olharam para ela.

"Olha, eu estou aqui, e eu posso muito bem escolher com quem eu quero ir!" esclareceu Sara. "Agora, se os dois puderam parar com essa ladainha toda, eu agradeceria. E vamos trabalhar."

"Esta bem" falou laffon.

"Você vai pela esquerda, Grissom pela direita... E eu vou pelo meio!"

"Mas Sara..." – falaram Grissom e Laffon ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam.

"Nada de mais! Eu tenho uma arma, e eu sei me proteger. Em último caso, se precisar realmente de alguma coisa, eu grito!"

Cada um então foi para um lado.

"_Hello" eu estou aqui!_ – esbravejou para si. _Que patética!_

Mesmo que os dois estivessem brigando por ela, isso não agradou nada. Eles tiraram toda e qualquer liberdade dela fazer as próprias escolhas. Grissom podia dar as ordens no trabalho, mas ele não mandava nela. E Laffon, ele não era mais do que um cara ajudando na investigação. Ela não tava nem aí para ele.

Sara andou em volta das mesas, observando tudo.

O show começou por volta das dez horas.

A jovem reparou em um homem grisalho, que estava andando com mais quatro homens, indo em direção a uma sala que ficava atrás de uma cortina. Ela achou estranho que no meio do show, os homens estavam indo para outro lugar, e resolveu ir verificar. Quando estava se aproximando de lá, um homem veio por trás e lhe deu uma cantada. Sara tentou continuar andando, mas o homem a segurou pelo braço. Grissom, que estava a poucos metros dali, foi até ela. (quase correu)

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou ele ao se aproximar.

"Sim, estou" respondeu ela se soltando.

"Pensei que ela fosse uma amiga..." respondeu o homem.

"Entendo" respondeu Grissom, fazendo um gesto que separava o homem de Sara.

Quando o homem foi embora, ele olhou para ela e perguntou novamente se ela estava bem. Ela acenou.

"Acho que eles estão atrás da cortina" disse a jovem.

"Ok. E você estava indo lá?"

"Eu não sei o que tem ai atrás, mas sim eu ia verificar! E não tinha tempo de correr atrás de vocês, seja lá onde você e Laffon estavam".

"Calma Sara!"

"Certo. Podemos entrar agora?" falou Sara.

Ela abriu a cortina num movimento rápido e entrou. Era uma outra sala, com outro tipo de dança, mais especificamente: Stripers. Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e ficou olhando para o palco, enquanto Sara ficou procurando o cara que ela havia visto.

"É ele!" disse ela apontando para um homem rodeado de mulheres.

"Porque acha isso?"

"Cabe em todas as descrições e o mais importante, tem uma tatuagem no pulso".

"Bom trabalho. É melhor avisarmos ao seu amiguinho".

"E deixar que ele escape?!" Questionou Sara.

" Não podemos fazer nada".

"Você não, mas eu posso".

"Sara, isso é loucura!"

"Ele está sendo distraído por mulheres, e eu sou uma também, então posso me misturar e ver se descubro algo".

"Você está pensando em dançar para ele?! Só pode estar de brincadeira!"

"Tem uma idéia melhor?!"

"Não acredito que você vai baixar o nível para ganhar informações! Melhor falar com Laffon e deixar que a policia resolva".

"Mas Grissom, parece ser o jeito mais fácil de resolver".

"Não! Você não vai fazer isso! Agora, vamos sair daqui".

Ele puxou a jovem pelo braço, até que eles voltaram ao salão principal.

TBc


	9. Chapter 9

"Onde estavam? Estava procurando vocês." Falou Laffon

"Sara achou o cara "falou Grissom secamente. "É melhor colocar alguém na cola dele, até amanhã. Precisamos conversar com os outros, para resolver qual a melhor forma de agir".

"Grissom, ele pode escapar até amanhã."

"Vou chamar alguém" falou Laffon. "E não se preocupe Sara, ele não vai deixar a cidade amanhã".

"Como sabe?"

"Ele não sabe que está sendo seguido e por isso, não há motivos para ele parar de fazer o que ele faz. Ele vai voltar amanhã. Ele vem todo fim de semana. Descobri com um dos garçons do bar".

"Se vocês acham que é melhor assim" falou ela.

"É mais seguro, sem dúvida!" Disse Grissom.

Laffon terminou a ligação para a Interpol e perguntou aos dois se eles queriam ir para o hotel, ou ficar aproveitando um pouco mais. Grissom disse que fora sido um dia longo e que por isso, ele preferia ir, mas dependeria de Sara. A jovem acatou a idéia de ir embora.

No caminho, Grissom não parava de pensar no que Sara dissera: "posso me misturar e ver se descubro algo". "_Não acredito que ela realmente pensou em fazer isso_!" Pensou ele.

Quando chegaram no hotel, Grissom foi para o seu quarto e Sara foi até o bar. A jovem não estava cansada. Grissom entrou, fechou a porta e precisou relaxar, se tinha alguma esperança de dormir naquela noite. Tomou um banho bem quente e demorado.

No dia seguinte, desceu e não a encontrou, nem no saguão, nem onde era servido o café. Imaginando que ela ainda estaria dormindo, de forma graciosa, como ele a "via" , achou melhor não incomodá-la. Depois de comer, pouco, ele voltou ao seu quarto.

O tempo foi passando, e Grissom começou a ficar impaciente: olhou pela milésima vez, o relógio de pulso e deu-lhe uma batidinha, achando que estava parado. Onde estava Sara ,que não aparecia? Já passava das nove. Impossível ela estar dormindo até tão tarde. "Alguma coisa pode ter acontecido, eu vou lá verificar" pensou ele. Mas em seguida mudou de idéia, não seria uma atitude legal, invadir o quarto dela. Ele resolveu então ir até a recepção, e levou consigo os prospectos de tour.

Lá chegando, viu Mimi, atendendo um senhor bem vestido, mas com o semblante de operário. Esperou um pouco, até ser atendido. Pela primeira vez tinha consciência de não ser o único hóspede do hotel. Contudo, Monsieur Bouchet, não era hóspede do hotel, como Grissom ficaria sabendo a seguir.

Mimi veio atendê-lo, sorridente e atenciosa, como sempre:

"Ah, Monsieur Grissom! Bonjour! (bom dia!) Eu já ia telefonar para o senhor!"

"Sim!?! O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ele, já curioso.

"Sabe, este senhor que estava aqui?" Falou Mimi, e sem esperar pela resposta, continuou "pois bem, não se tratava de nosso hóspede, e sim, de Monsieur Bouchet que mora aqui nos arredores... Ele comprou ingressos para a ópera, mas ontem Madame Bouchet foi hospitalizada às pressas, com apendicite. E hoje ele estava tentando vender os ingressos, uma vez que não poderão ir! Ainda está interessado?"

Grissom abriu um grande sorriso. Não esperava mais poder ir á ópera e, no entanto, seu sonho se realizara. Agora só restava saber onde se encontrava Sara, para tudo ser perfeito

"Pode ligar para o quarto 35, s'il vouz plait, e pedir à Mademoi..."

"Até posso." disse Mimi, sem esperar que Grissom completasse a frase. "Mas a jovem não se encontra no quarto!"

"Não? E como sabe?"

"Porque quando eu vinha para iniciar meu turno, dei com ela saindo. Era um pouco antes das oito, e estou certa, de que ainda não voltou".

Grissom ouviu atentamente o relato, e não ficou mais calmo, ao contrário, começou e pensar em todos os perigos que uma cidade grande oferecia, como se Sara, fosse uma menininha de 5 anos de idade!

"Já escolhi o tour que vou querer Mimi' disse Grissom, apontando um prospecto, dos muitos que ela lhe dera

"Este é realmente três jolie! (muito bom!) Monsieur, prima pelo bom gosto! Vou ligar agora mesmo,assim estejam aqui na porta sexta, que o míni-ônibus estará aqui, 8:30h e os trará às 11:30 h!"

"Ótimo! E quanto à ópera?"

" Oui, a ópera é amanhã no Palais Garnier, às 20 h, levarão a Carmen, de Bizet, Monsieur conhece?"

Grissom fez que sim, com a cabeça e estendendo a carteira, perguntou o preço dos ingressos. Ao perguntar em quanto ficava o tour, conseguiu dela, um gesto dramático, que indicou-lhe que guardasse a carteira e disse:

"Non, Monsieur, vem direto na sua conta!"

"Ah sim".

Uma Sara sorridente, entrou no hotel, trazendo consigo um embrulho. Ao ver Grissom no balcão, ela foi até ele e o cumprimentou com uma voz bastante alegre.

"Olá Sara. Já estava ficando preocupado..."

"Eu estou bem, eu..."

"Mimi me contou que saiu."

"Sim. Fui tomar um ar" respondeu ela.

"E fazer compras..." Comentou Grissom.

"Sim, passei em uma livraria e acabei me encantando com dois livros... não resisti".

Grissom ficou olhando para a jovem, com um rosto reluzente, e uma alegria estonteante. Sara ficou um pouco sem graça.

"Até que os detetives estão sendo mais úteis do que eu pensava" disse Grissom quebrando o silêncio, um pouco constrangedor, enquanto eles iam ao elevador "Eu mesmo queria cuidar de tudo, resolver logo, mas está legal deixar eles cuidarem de algumas coisas".

"Porque mudou de opinião?" Perguntou Sara.

"Se eles não estivessem... Não teríamos conseguido tempo só para nós".

"Já que não vamos fazer nada de importante, afinal só poderemos ir atrás do manda-chuva depois das dez... Estava com vontade de ir ver uma exposição, gostaria de ir?"

"Não sabia que gostava disso... " comentou ele.

"Tem algumas coisas que você sabe sobre mim. Respondeu a moça. E não se esqueça, estamos em Paris!"

Grissom soltou uma pequena risada.

"Tem muitas opções... " falou Sara. "Museu d'orsay, Museu Rodin, o próprio Louvre, está com uma exposição muito bonita... "

"Quem é o artista?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Velázquez, um artista espanhol... Abre de quinta a domingo, das 9h às 17h. Na segunda e quarta também, porém fica até mais tarde".

"E como você sabe que esta tendo essa exposição?" Perguntou Grissom curioso.

"Ouvi algumas pessoas comentando na livraria e perguntei a moça do caixa"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Depois de comer alguma coisa no próprio hotel, eles foram até o museu. Nenhum deles tocou na questão de trabalho, ou de se disfarçar para obter algumas informações, durante o almoço, mas Sara não havia descartado completamente a idéia.

Caminhando até o museu, Grissom perguntou se Sara estava sentindo saudades de las Vegas.

"Não muita... Por enquanto acho que a saudade só está ligada aos rapazes do trabalho. Não tanto pela cidade". Respondeu ela.

"Gostaria de morar aqui?"

"Essa pergunta é difícil. Las Vegas e Paris são muito diferentes: aqui as pessoas agem diferentes, o ritmo também é distinto..."

"Pensei que gostasse do ritmo mais agitado".

"Eu gosto... Por que você me perguntou isso?"

"Só curiosidade" respondeu Grissom.

"Grissom, você não estaria querendo se livrar de mim estaria?"

Grissom arregalou os olhos - de forma alguma, era essa a idéia que queria passar, ao dizer todas aquelas coisas.

"_Ok. Dessa vez ela te pegou. Como vai sair dessa?"_ Pensou ele.

"E então..." questionou Sara.

"Você ficou muito mais feliz aqui..."

"Bom isso é verdade. Mas isso não responde minha pergunta".

"_Vamos lá Grissom, o que você quis dizer com isso? Realmente quer que eu me afaste de você?_" Pensou Sara.

"Não quero, de forma alguma, me "livrar" de você. Eu só estava pensando..." falou ele finalmente.

A jovem sorriu. "_Agora está ficando melhor_..." pensou.

"Por um outro ângulo" continuou ele "Se você for ser mais feliz aqui, deveria ficar. Eu iria entender".

"Não acredito!" Exclamou ela. "Está, por acaso, ouvindo essa besteira toda que está dizendo?"

Grissom ficou chocado com a reação da jovem. Sara queria estar próximo dele, e ele também, e mesmo assim, Grissom conseguiu dizer bobagens!

O Louvre era muito bonito: a entrada, de muros altos, os jardins com flores lindas, a pirâmide feita de vidro no centro... A maioria, senão todos os lugares, era superbem cuidados. Grissom comprou os ingressos e eles entraram para ver a exposição.

Sara até que conseguiu se distrair um pouco, mas não tanto quanto gostaria. Apreciou as obras de artes, mas quando Grissom se aproximava, ficava nervosa e ia olhar a obra seguinte.

Quando eles chegaram na última sala, que estava bem mais vazia que as demais, ele a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para perto.

"O que está fazendo?!" Exclamou ela.

"Desculpe, mas foi a única forma que encontrei para fazê-la olhar para mim".

"Está bem. Você conseguiu, mas será que pode soltar o meu braço?" (Grissom assim o fez).

"Eu sei o que você quer de mim, Sara! Mas nesse momento, eu não posso lhe dar isso! Se me fiz de "idiota", muitas vezes, era porque não queria te magoar, ou ser injusto, seja dando esperanças ou simplesmente dispensando-a, depois de tê-la feito ir trabalhar em Vegas, ao meu lado. Esses últimos dias tem sido muito bons, porque estou vendo você feliz e posso, longe do laboratório e longe das pessoas, pensar com calma sobre nós".

"Essas coisas a gente não pensa, Grissom, a gente sente".

"E posso dizer que sinto algo, mas não sei qual a proporção disso. Então, preciso de mais tempo".

"Já pensou que eu poderia ter desistido de tudo, há muito tempo?"

"Sim. Eu pensei, mas não o fez, o que significa que ainda há esperanças, desejos. Só peço que tenha mais um pouco de paciência".

"Até quando?"

"Não vai demorar muito... Eu prometo".

Grissom voltou seu olhar para o último dos quadros. Ele não queria demonstrar a Sara, o quão havia sido difícil dizer tudo aquilo. Sara sentou-se no banco que havia na sala e esperou por ele. A frase "não vai demorar muito" ficava latejando dentro da cabeça dela.

Os dois subiram a escada rolante, de volta ao térreo, de mãos dadas. Agora o clima já estava bem mais ameno.

Quando saíram do jardim, Sara avistou um simpático café e sentiu uma vontade enorme de tomar um sorvete.

"O que foi, Sara?"

"Poderíamos ir até aquele café?" Perguntou ela, parecendo criança.

"Claro".

Sara atravessou a rua, sem nem olhar para os lados. Por sorte, o carro que vinha estava longe, dando tempo dela atravessar toda a rua. Grissom arregalou os olhos. A jovem se aproximou do balcão e pediu uma bola de sorvete de framboesa, com calda de chocolate. Ela pegou o potinho e olhou para Grissom. Tinha um brilho lindo no olhar que o deixou Grissom totalmente arrepiado.

"_Uma flor, saboreando um sorvete com glamour, que meigo_" pensou ele.

Sara ofereceu a ele, com graça, mas ele recusou.

Os dois então, voltaram para o hotel.

Assim que a jovem entrou em seu quarto, o telefone tocou. Era Laffon, querendo saber se estava tudo bem.

"Sim".

"Estava tentando falar com você... "

"Alguma novidade no caso?" Perguntou ela, cortando qualquer tentativa de "flerte" por telefone.

"Confirmado que ele vai ao cabaré, aquele mesmo, esta noite" respondeu o detetive.

"Ótimo. Estava pensando em colocar alguém mais próximo do homem... Realmente próximo".

"É uma boa idéia. Vou ver se arranjo alguma agente, para fazer isso".

"Acha que será necessário?" Perguntou Sara.

"Como assim?!" Questionou ele.

Sara explicou com todos os detalhes, o que tinha bolado para aquela noite. Laffon ficou realmente chocado ao saber, mas não podia negar que era uma idéia interessante, e que talvez trouxesse algum resultado satisfatório. Da forma como Sara falou, parecia tudo certo entre ela e o chefe e por isso, Laffon não fez perguntas. Os dois acertaram as coisas e depois desligaram.

Enquanto isso, Grissom aproveitou o meio tempo para ler um livro de detetive, da Agatha Christie. Não era o tipo de livro de cabeceira, mas comprara no aeroporto de Nova York.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Ao chegar no cabaré, encontraram com Laffon.

"Ele já esta aí?" Perguntou Grissom.

"Ainda não".

"Qual o plano?" Perguntou Grissom.

Laffon arregalou os olhos, bastante surpreso.

"Alguns policiais estão disfarçados... Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir alguma coisa".

"Por que não vai falar com o homem no comando, Grissom?" Sugeriu Sara.

"Ele está recostado sobre o balcão. De camisa verde" disse Laffon.

Grissom não queria, mas Sara insistiu. Assim que ele se afastou, os dois foram até o carro de Laffon pegar uma mala que ele havia esquecido.

"Por que não disse a ele?!"

"Eu disse, mas ele desaprovou".

"E você vai em frente, mesmo assim?"

"Precisamos tentar. Além do mais, demoraria muito para instruir uma das suas para fazer o papel, teria que contar sobre todo o assunto... E eu sei sobre, e sou mulher".

"Não tenho dúvida disso! Mas o que vai acontecer quando ele descobrir?"

"Espero que ele não descubra" falou Sara, fechando o porta-malas.

Quando os dois voltaram para dentro do estabelecimento, Laffon avistou o suposto homem indo em direção a outra sala. Grissom também notou e foi ao encontro do detetive. Sara pediu licença, alegando que precisava ir ao toalete.

A jovem nunca havia passado por uma situação como aquela... Nunca se disfarçara e muito mesmo bancou a sensual, da forma que iria. "_Isso é mesmo uma loucura_" pensou ela, enquanto se trocava. "_Mas é algo que pode dar certo! Grissom que me perdoe por isso!_"

"Por que não deixamos que outros agentes cuidem disso?" Sugeriu Laffon

"Por que?"

"Nós entramos na noite passada, vai que o cara desconfia... E além do mais, não estamos sozinhos nessa".

"Olha, eu não gosto de ficar parado. Então, eu acho que vou até lá".

"O que vamos fazer depois?" (Grissom parecia não entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo) "Depois que obtivermos algumas respostas, eu digo" continuou ele. "Não poderemos prendê-lo sem provas mais fortes."

"Tem razão. Mas nós já sabemos de algumas coisas e poderemos tirá-lo das ruas por alguns dias".

"Mas e os capangas dele?"

"Pensei que seus amigos fossem cuidar disso" comentou Grissom.

"É muito arriscado sumir com o manda-chuva de uma gangue e não esperar problemas depois"

"Verdade! Mas não somos só nós que estamos trabalhando nisso, alguns do meu pessoal também".

"Vejo que está bastante confiante!"

"Nunca cem por cento, mas estou confiando nos outros".

"Para mim você não confiava em ninguém além de si mesmo".

Grissom ficou em silêncio, e não se deixou ofender com o comentário. Provavelmente é o que todo mundo pensava dele.

Assim que Laffon virou as costas, para ver onde estava seu companheiro, Grissom foi até a sala. Abriu uma fresta da cortina para dar uma espiada e ficou completamente paralisado ao ver Sara, literalmente em cima do homem, sussurrando em seu ouvido e fazendo carícias.

Laffon se aproximou dele e o puxou para longe da cortina.

"Tire as mãos de mim!" falou Grissom aumentando o tom de voz.

O sangue dele fervia... Só havia uma idéia na cabeça dele: tirá-la de lá! Mesmo que tivesse que estragar tudo. E ele ia, se Laffon não o tivesse impedido.

"Você não vai estragar tudo!" falou Laffon. "Não depois dela se submeter a isso..."

"Como se atreve?!" Disse Grissom dando um soco na cara de Laffon. "Como se atreve a sugerir isso a ela?!"

"Ela que teve a idéia!" explicou Laffon, tentando não perder a calma também.

"Você deveria tê-la impedido! A qualquer custo!"

"Mas é uma boa idéia".

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Ela está completamente fora de si, não percebe o quanto isso é louco, sem contar que perigoso! E você a vivia elogiando!"

"Sim. Eu a elogiava, e vou continuar... Ela teve coragem para fazer isso, passando por cima de você, se submetendo ao malvado, e tudo isso para tentar chegar a uma resposta que solucionasse nossos problemas".

"E o que acontece se ele desconfiar? Você pensou nisso?! Ele pode machucá-la!"

"Ele não vai, nós não vamos deixar!"

"E como você fazer isso, Sherlock?!" Perguntou Grissom. "E se ele for atrás dela depois?!"

"Você precisa se acalmar!" Disse Laffon. "Porque não vai tomar um ar?!"

"Tomar um ar?! Ela está se expondo... Tenho que tirar Sara de lá, para o bem dela!"

"Ela sabe se cuidar. Caso contrário, não teria feito isso" falou Laffon, não deixando Grissom ir novamente em direção à sala "E você só vai piorar a situação!! Por que não a deixa terminar de fazer o que ela começou?Vai ser mais seguro".

Grissom não disse nada, apenas saiu de perto dele, antes que o esmurrasse novamente. Não podia crer que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo - Tudo estava fora de controle. Ele saiu do estabelecimento furioso. Sentou–se na mureta, apoiou as mãos sobre os joelhos e tentou se acalmar. "_Vamos lá Grissom! Você precisa pensar de forma racional!_" – disse para si mesmo. Isso não ia ser tão fácil. Ele ficou enojado, com raiva, com medo... Era tanto coisa junto, que o deixou totalmente desnorteado e confuso. Nunca sentira raiva e medo naquela proporção, a ponto de fazê-lo esbofetear um detetive. Mas por que ele fez isso?! Por que simplesmente não aceitou que ela só estava trabalhando?! Por que vê-la se expor para outro, o deixou tão furioso?! Eram tantas perguntas que ele não entendia...

A melhor coisa no momento seria sair dali. E foi o que ele fez. Chamou um táxi e pediu que o levasse até uma rua, próxima ao hotel. De lá, ele iria caminhando e tentando esfriar a cabeça.

Laffon ainda teve que esperar muito tempo pela jovem, que só saiu por volta da onze e meia, quando as meninas pararam para um pequeno intervalo. Sara saiu pela lateral do palco, se trocou no vestiário, e depois atravessou a cortina.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou Sara vendo a cara séria do detetive.

" Conseguiu o que queria?" Questionou Laffon.

"Algumas coisinhas... Acho que se perguntasse mais, ele desconfiaria".

"Entendo. Acho melhor irmos... "

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou ela. "Você está com uma cara péssima... Onde está Grissom?".

"Não sei."

"Como assim?!"

"Ele viu você dançando, e não ficou nem um pouco contente. Tivemos uma pequena briga, depois ele saiu para tomar um ar e, desde então, não sei onde ele está".

"Ele viu?! Você não deveria ter deixar isso acontecer."

"É, bem, não pude colocar camisa de força nele" disse Laffon seriamente.

"Isso é péssimo!"

"Você deveria ter entrado em acordo com ele. Assim ele não teria se descontrolado daquela forma".

"Ele ficou descontrolado?" Exclamou Sara.

"Ah sim. Com certeza! Ele até me deu um soco".

Sara nunca tinha pensado que Grissom pudesse agredir alguém. As únicas palavras que conseguiram saíram da sua boca, depois de ouvir aquilo, foram: "Sinto muito". Laffon acenou com a cabeça, como quem dizia "pois é, eu também".

Os dois saíram de lá mudos, e não trocaram uma palavra durante todo o percurso. Sara olhava para o chão, sem saber o que fazer... "Como eu vou conseguir olhar para ele? Ele está totalmente furioso!"

Assim que ela desceu do carro Laffon comentou, tentando animá-la:

"Sara, você foi muito corajosa hoje. Mesmo que ele não veja desta forma".

"Obrigada".

"Espero que vocês se acertem. Até amanhã".

"Eu também. Até".

Sara pegou a chave na recepção, mas antes de subir, perguntou se o hóspede do quarto 25 já havia retornado. Quando a recepcionista disse que não, Sara ficou surpresa. A recepcionista verificou novamente se a chave se encontrava pendurada no local das chaves, e realmente estava.

"Sinto muito, mas ele não voltou ainda. Gostaria de deixar um recado?" disse a recepcionista.

"Não, eu... Amanhã falo com ele. Obrigada."

Sara verificou no bar, no restaurante, em todos os lugares do piso térreo, mas não o encontrou. Quando entrou em seu quarto, tentou ligar no celular dele, mas ninguém atendeu. "Onde será que ele foi?" Questionou ela. Sair naquele horário para procurá-lo ia ser perigoso. Não queria envolver Laffon, pois as coisas com ele e Grissom tinham ficado ainda pior. E nem poderia telefonar para a polícia, pois eles só iriam buscar por alguém, depois que esta estivesse desaparecida por vinte e quatro horas ou mais (vai que ele saiu andando e se perdeu).

Ela andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, até que percebeu o quão boba ela estava sendo: conhecendo Grissom, ele jamais iria se perder! Sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Não precisava fazer aquela tempestade em copo d'água. Todo aquela situação, desde a encenação ao depois, a deixou com fome, então pediu um pequeno sanduíche vegetariano, e um suco de laranja pelo telefone. Depois, ligou na recepção e perguntou novamente sobre o hóspede do 25. Nada!

O tempo foi passando e Sara estava voltando a ficar nervosa. Não poderia deixar passar aquilo, tinha que de qualquer forma, falar com Grissom, e rápido. Como ficar no seu quarto não iria adiantar, ela desceu, andou um pouco e depois decidiu esperar no quarto dele. Sabia que a recepcionista não ia lhe fornecer a chave, mas ela tinha que fazer aquilo, garantir que a conversa fosse feita logo.

Foi até o segundo andar, verificou se nenhum outro hóspede, ou mesmo funcionários, estava passando pelo corredor, e depois destrancou a porta, utilizando dois grampos. Entrou de fininho, sem acender a luz e trancou por dentro. - Seria uma espera quase eterna, mas ela arriscou.

Grissom desceu do táxi, algumas quadras antes do hotel, e quando caminhava, viu um jardim muito bonito que não parecia ter dono. Resolveu sentar no banco e ficar por lá. Não sabia o que fazer, nem o que pensar... Uma tremenda dor de cabeça tomou conta dele. Nunca sentira, naquela proporção.

"Por que Sara?! Por que você fez isso?!" perguntava-se.

Ele pegou uma pedrinha que estava no chão, e jogou para longe. "Eu disse que não era uma boa idéia! Passou por cima de mim, em vários sentidos, e o pior não foi o profissional, não desta vez! Por que fez isso, Sara?!"

Conforme o tempo ia passando, a brisa da madrugada o deixava com mais frio, e por isso, ele achou que era melhor voltar para o hotel.

No quarto, Sara olhava, ora para a janela, ora para o relógio. Já era quase duas da manhã, quando Sara ouviu o barulho da chave, entrando na fechadura. Ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Grissom abriu a porta, e olhando para o chão, tateou até achar o interruptor. Depois de acender a luz, ele olhou para frente e encontrou uma Sara, parada em frente à janela, com as mãos cruzadas para trás, e com uma cara tímida.

"Oi Grissom!" disse ela.

"Como entrou?".

"Digamos que nesse nosso trabalho, a gente descobre outras formas ao analisar determinados crimes"

"Pensei que já estivesse dormindo".

"Primeiro, pensei que fossemos voltar juntos, e quando vi que não, desconfiei que tivesse voltado. Quando cheguei, fui verificar... fiquei preocupada".

"Gostaria de beber algo?" Perguntou ele abrindo o frigobar, e pegando uma garrafa de água.

"Não. Obrigada. Acho que precisamos conversar".

"Não temos nada para falar. Você fez uma escolha, e foi em frente".

"Tem razão. Eu escolhi, e sinto muito".

"Sara, eu realmente acho melhor nos falarmos amanhã".

"Eu não posso! Não depois da sua reação" disse ela olhando para ele e depois para o chão. "Laffon me contou."

"Isso não me surpreende" falou ele. "Não foi uma atitude legal da minha parte, e amanhã mesmo vou consertar isso" continuou, terminando de tomar seu gole de água.

"Certo. Eu confesso que fiquei chocada, quando soube".

"Vejo que não fui só eu, o surpreendido esta noite"

"Não sei porque você fez esse drama todo... Não estava fazendo algo sem pensar, e sim, por livre espontânea vontade".

"Com certeza, foi por livre espontânea vontade. Mesmo quando eu falei que não era uma boa idéia. Como minha subordinada, eu não poderia aturar essa sua atitude, infantil e inconseqüente, colocando em risco toda essa investigação, e as nossas vidas".

" Nossas vidas?!" Exclamou ela.

"Sim. Nossas vidas! Ou você não pensou que se eles te descobrissem, iam atrás de qualquer um que estivesse envolvido com isso?!"

"Eu não... Estava tão certa de que as coisas saíriam conforme o meu plano..."

"Pois deveria ter pensado! É o que uma profissional competente faria!"

"Eu sou competente Grissom! E você sabe disso! Mesmo que esteja nervoso, chateado, ou sei lá de que forma, não pode dizer que não sou uma profissional competente".

"Olha, não vamos continuar a falar disso... " falou Grissom. "Não vai ser bom para ninguém".

"Você sabe que isso deve ser esclarecido, se a gente pretende continuar de onde paramos... " retrucou Sara.

"Quer saber a verdade?!" perguntou ele. "Eu não sei o que fazer! Não podemos voltar no tempo, e apagar o que aconteceu".

"Sei que não".

"Não sei se devo demití-la, ou no mínimo, te mandar de volta a Vegas, enquanto eu continuo trabalhando por aqui".

"Eu sou mais útil aqui, do que em Vegas. Você sabe!"

"Mas não posso trabalhar com alguém em que não confio mais" falou grissom.

Sara ficou paralisada. Precisou de alguns segundos para reagir:

"Eu não segui as suas ordens e peço mil desculpas por isso. Achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa..."

"Queria que isso nunca tivesse acontecido!" interrompeu ele.

"Não acredito, que você vai jogar tudo o que passamos aqui, e em Vegas - tanto profissional, como pessoal (o pouco que teve) - no lixo, só por causa desta noite" falou ela.

"Se fosse somente a parte profissional, que estivesse em jogo, seria muito mais fácil. " falou ele se levantando da cama, e indo em direção à janela. "De um jeito ou de outro, a questão estaria resolvida!"

"Eu dançar para um homem, foi realmente o motivo de você ter ficado assim?"

"_pensei que você fosse diferente, mas vejo que me enganei. Você não tem idéia o quanto dói sequer pensar em você fazendo algo assim!_ pensou.

"Grissom, você me ama?"

Ele olhou bem para ela, dentro dos lindos olhos castanhos. Mesmo naquela situação embaraçosa, ele admirava seu olhar, sua boca, sentindo uma vontade enorme de beijá-la. Grissom se aproximou, passou a mão sobre o rosto da jovem, mas não o fez.

Ao invés disso, foi ate a porta e a abriu. A jovem caminhou pelo quarto, sem dizer uma só palavra. Assim que saiu, virou-se para ele e disse:

"Acho que os ares de Paris, fazem com que a gente faça coisas, sem pensar..."

"Isso não justifica, mas é verdade".

"Você ainda pode confiar em mim, Grissom. Se fiz o que fiz, não foi, de modo algum, para brincar com seus sentimentos, ou mesmo os meus".

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

No salão, dedicado ao desjejum, tratava de dizer a Sara aonde iriam, as horas em que ela devia ficar pronta e, sobretudo, o que iam assistir. Grissom resolveu fazer de conta, que a noite passada não existira: sem Laffon, passeios noturnos, chefes sendo solapados, etc.

Sara deu um profundo suspiro, ao ver que Grissom estava tendo uma atitude infantil, escondendo-se atrás da ópera, qual um menino assustado. Assumiu, então fazer o jogo dele.

"Carmen, embora tenha muitos elementos espanhóis,foi composta por um francês genuíno, Georges Bizet, em 1875, mas ele nem chegou a vê-la fazer sucesso, pois morreu no mesmo ano!"

"Ah! " fez Sara, com uma expressão, de quem Bizet, acabara de morrer, naquele instante. Grissom fez que não percebeu e continuou: "No começo, ela não foi bem aceita, pois chocou os padrões morais da época..."

"Chocou, é?" perguntou Sara, já devidamente interessada.

"Sim, naquela época ópera era um divertimento familiar, e bem, Carmen não era a heroína tradicional daqueles tempos. Digamos que ela era um tanto "sapeca", para época!" – Falou. pondo malícia na voz e no olhar.

Sara já demonstrou mais interesse.

"No começo ela foi muito criticada, mas depois, como hoje, é uma das óperas mais conhecidas e não há um único teatro que se preze, que não a tenha montado! – concluiu ele, tomando um último gole de "café au latte". (com leite)"

Sara pediu licença, e foi escolher uns postais para a turma, que havia ficado em Vegas, enquanto ela e Grissom trabalhavam, mas também se divertiam em Paris. Grissom também levantou-se, pois queria ler seu livro, na paz de seu quarto. Não conseguiu, entretanto, pois ouviu pela janela aberta, uma voz conhecida, cantando "La vie em rose".

"Olhos que baixam, quando encontram os meus

Um riso, que se perde sobre a boca,

Eis aí um retrato sem retoques

Do homem ao qual pertenço"

Grissom continuou a ouvir a música e lembrou-se de Sara. Deu um longo suspiro e voltou, a muito custo, a se concentrar na leitura. Ela o magoara muito. Ele sentia com isso, uma dor quase física.

Em sua cabeça analítica, de pensamentos ordenados haviam 3 perguntas a serem respondidas: se ele a amava, o que seria dele se ela o abandonasse e por fim, e depois da noite passada tinha sérias dúvidas como ficaria a relação profissional deles. Eram essas dúvidas, que precisavam ser sanadas, Da 1ª, ele já tinha certeza: Amava Sara, demais. Era louco por ela, na verdade. Eram as outras questões, que estavam lhe atravancando a existência!

E assim, quase sem perceber, já era hora do almoço. Foi até o restaurante do hotel, onde Sara, já o aguardava.

"Já está aqui há muito tempo?"

"Não. Não muito! Já encontrei os cartões, escrevi em nome dos 2 e enviei. Fiz mal?"

"Não, em absoluto!" respondeu ele aliviado, pois não era homem chegado a amenidades sociais, então achou ótimo Sara ter tomado conta da situação, sem seu concurso! Sara queria dizer que ia até a Rive Gauche depois do almoço, ver se achava alguma coisa para presentear o pessoal de Las Vegas, mas nem teve chance, pois Grissom, não parava de falar.

Interessante, como ele conseguia esconder frustração e mágoa, atrás de uma verborragia irritante, pra quem não estava acostumado com ele. Aquela fala macia, porém, cortante, longe de demonstrar distanciamento e frieza, como parecia, era sua forma, um tanto canhestra de demonstrar sensibilidade.

"Sara, deixa eu te contar a história da ópera, para você não ser pega desprevenida.."

"O que seria "ser pega desprevenida"?"

"Bem, os papéis centrais da ópera são Don José, cabo da guarda; Carmen, uma cigana hispânica; Escamillo, o toureiro e Micaela a noiva de D.José.

D.José está noivo de Micaela, mas é chamado para resolver uma briga entre a cigana Carmen e uma colega de trabalho, numa fábrica de cigarros em Sevilha..."

"Temos ação policial aí. " Sara já ia se entusiasmando. Essa ópera já começava diferente: sem heroínas tísicas e vilões manjados.

"Sim... Bem... D. José acaba se encantando com Carmen e a leva presa, deixando-se convencer a deixá-la escapar e por fim, ele mesmo se resolve a desertar e acompanha Carmen e um grupo de ciganos.Nesse meio tempo, ela se apaixona pelo toureiro Escamillo e é correspondida. Aí a ópera acaba em tragédia..."

" Ora, que novidade, Grissom, toda ópera termina em tragédia.".

Grissom não teve uma resposta rápida para lhe dar e assim sendo, Sara acabou vencedora, desse embate..

"D. José mata Carmen com um punhal quando ela o repele e confessa seu amor, por Escamillo".

"Outro que não soube perder! Em nossa profissão vemos isso acontecer todos os dias" disse Sara pesarosa, com o enorme número de vítimas, existente apenas porque alguém não soubera perder.

"Ninguém gosta de perder, Sara!"

"Que seja, mas não precisava matar, para tal!"

"O ser humano ainda tem instintos muito primitivos!" concluiu Grissom, dando um profundo suspiro ao lembrar sua briga com Laffon.

Sara não disse nada.

Depois do almoço, ela disse a ele que ia dar uma volta e marcou para se encontrarem no Bar do hotel, às 19 h. Enquanto isso, Grissom ia até a recepção atrás de Mimi para ver se o hotel poderia passar seu smoking. Parecia um menino em dia de festa. Estava excitadíssimo!

Sara estava de volta ao hotel às 17 h, sem comprar nada, pois achara tudo muito caro. Fizera, em seu entender, uma enorme concessão, ao comprar um perfume para si. Nem era vaidosa, comprara o perfume apenas por ser muito gostoso e por ser uma lembrança de seus dias em Paris.

Entrou no elevador distraída, pensando que, se não tivesse tudo acontecido como queria, não podia se queixar, pois vivera bons momentos ali. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, olhou para o relógio que Grissom lhe deu e achou que ainda tinha tempo de preparar seu banho. Entrou na banheira, colocou umas essências na água e ficou pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias.

No andar debaixo, Grissom inspecionava, mais uma vez, a sua roupa, estendida na cama. Queria se certificar que tudo estava certo e nada estava faltando. Repassava tudo, com ternura até. As meias novas; a camisa tão branca, que até fazia a vista doer; a gravata borboleta; o smoking recém passado; os sapatos de verniz... Estava tudo ali, tudo em ordem...Tudo do jeito que ele gostava.

Sara já saíra do banho e estava bastante relaxada. Reparara que esses banhos de imersão, tinham esse poder sobre ela: além do relaxamento, deixavam-na com uma ótima aparência! O que era muito bom, pois queria estar particularmente bonita, essa noite.

Vestida apenas com o roupão, fez uma maquiagem leve, pois não gostava de pintura pesada. Quando achou que já estava bom, colocou o longo preto, que pusera na mala, esperando uma ocasião especial,para usá-lo. Foi até a mala e pegou o perfume que trouxera, ainda ficou indecisa se devia usá-lo ou não. Acabou decidindo que sim e aplicando-o, deu-se por pronta!

Grissom se vestia com esmero. Não se via nele, um cabelo fora do lugar. Estava impecável!Pronto e perfumado ele desceu ao encontro de Sara, assobiando "La vie en rose", sem perceber.

Já pela manhã Grissom estava impossível. Não cabia em si, numa enorme excitação, pela ópera, a que iria à noite. No salão, dedicado ao desjejum, tratava de dizer a Sara aonde iriam, as horas em que ela devia ficar pronta e, sobretudo, o que iam assistir.

Resolveu fazer de conta, que a noite passada não existira: sem Laffon, passeios noturnos, chefes sendo solapados, etc.

Sara deu um profundo suspiro, ao ver que Grissom estava tendo uma atitude infantil, escondendo-se atrás da ópera, qual um menino assustado. Assumiu, então fazer o jogo dele.

"Carmen, embora tenha muitos elementos espanhóis,foi composta por um francês genuíno, Georges Bizet, em 1875, mas ele nem chegou a vê-la fazer sucesso, pois morreu no mesmo ano!"

"Ah! " fez Sara, com uma expressão, de quem Bizet, acabara de morrer, naquele instante. Grissom fez que não percebeu e continuou: "No começo, ela não foi bem aceita, pois chocou os padrões morais da época..."

"Chocou, é?" perguntou Sara, já devidamente interessada.

"Sim, naquela época ópera era um divertimento familiar, e bem, Carmen não era a heroína tradicional daqueles tempos. Digamos que ela era um tanto "sapeca", para época!" – Falou. pondo malícia na voz e no olhar.

Sara já demonstrou mais interesse.

"No começo ela foi muito criticada, mas depois, como hoje, é uma das óperas mais conhecidas e não há um único teatro que se preze, que não a tenha montado! – concluiu ele, tomando um último gole de "café au latte". (com leite)"

Sara pediu licença, e foi escolher uns postais para a turma, que havia ficado em Vegas, enquanto ela e Grissom trabalhavam, mas também se divertiam em Paris. Grissom também levantou-se, pois queria ler seu livro, na paz de seu quarto. Não conseguiu, entretanto, pois ouviu pela janela aberta, uma voz conhecida, cantando "La vie em rose".

"Olhos que baixam, quando encontram os meus

Um riso, que se perde sobre a boca,

Eis aí um retrato sem retoques

Do homem ao qual pertenço"

Grissom continuou a ouvir a música e lembrou-se de Sara. Deu um longo suspiro e voltou, a muito custo, a se concentrar na leitura. Ela o magoara muito. Ele sentia com isso, uma dor quase física.

Em sua cabeça analítica, de pensamentos ordenados haviam 3 perguntas a serem respondidas: se ele a amava, o que seria dele se ela o abandonasse e por fim, e depois da noite passada tinha sérias dúvidas como ficaria a relação profissional deles. Eram essas dúvidas, que precisavam ser sanadas, Da 1ª, ele já tinha certeza: Amava Sara, demais. Era louco por ela, na verdade. Eram as outras questões, que estavam lhe atravancando a existência!

E assim, quase sem perceber, já era hora do almoço. Foi até o restaurante do hotel, onde Sara, já o aguardava.

"Já está aqui há muito tempo?"

"Não. Não muito! Já encontrei os cartões, escrevi em nome dos 2 e enviei. Fiz mal?"

"Não, em absoluto!" respondeu ele aliviado, pois não era homem chegado a amenidades sociais, então achou ótimo Sara ter tomado conta da situação, sem seu concurso! Sara queria dizer que ia até a Rive Gauche depois do almoço, ver se achava alguma coisa para presentear o pessoal de Las Vegas, mas nem teve chance, pois Grissom, não parava de falar.

Interessante, como ele conseguia esconder frustração e mágoa, atrás de uma verborragia irritante, pra quem não estava acostumado com ele. Aquela fala macia, porém, cortante, longe de demonstrar distanciamento e frieza, como parecia, era sua forma, um tanto canhestra de demonstrar sensibilidade.

"Sara, deixa eu te contar a história da ópera, para você não ser pega desprevenida.."

"O que seria "ser pega desprevenida"?"

"Bem, os papéis centrais da ópera são Don José, cabo da guarda; Carmen, uma cigana hispânica; Escamillo, o toureiro e Micaela a noiva de D.José.

D.José está noivo de Micaela, mas é chamado para resolver uma briga entre a cigana Carmen e uma colega de trabalho, numa fábrica de cigarros em Sevilha..."

"Temos ação policial aí. " Sara já ia se entusiasmando. Essa ópera já começava diferente: sem heroínas tísicas e vilões manjados.

"Sim... Bem... D. José acaba se encantando com Carmen e a leva presa, deixando-se convencer a deixá-la escapar e por fim, ele mesmo se resolve a desertar e acompanha Carmen e um grupo de ciganos.Nesse meio tempo, ela se apaixona pelo toureiro Escamillo e é correspondida. Aí a ópera acaba em tragédia..."

" Ora, que novidade, Grissom, toda ópera termina em tragédia.".

Grissom não teve uma resposta rápida para lhe dar e assim sendo, Sara acabou vencedora, desse embate..

"D. José mata Carmen com um punhal quando ela o repele e confessa seu amor, por Escamillo".

"Outro que não soube perder! Em nossa profissão vemos isso acontecer todos os dias" disse Sara pesarosa, com o enorme número de vítimas, existente apenas porque alguém não soubera perder.

"Ninguém gosta de perder, Sara!"

"Que seja, mas não precisava matar, para tal!"

"O ser humano ainda tem instintos muito primitivos!" concluiu Grissom, dando um profundo suspiro ao lembrar sua briga com Laffon.

Sara não disse nada.

Depois do almoço, ela disse a ele que ia dar uma volta e marcou para se encontrarem no Bar do hotel, às 19 h. Enquanto isso, Grissom ia até a recepção atrás de Mimi para ver se o hotel poderia passar seu smoking. Parecia um menino em dia de festa. Estava excitadíssimo!

Sara estava de volta ao hotel às 17 h, sem comprar nada, pois achara tudo muito caro. Fizera, em seu entender, uma enorme concessão, ao comprar um perfume para si. Nem era vaidosa, comprara o perfume apenas por ser muito gostoso e por ser uma lembrança de seus dias em Paris.

Entrou no elevador distraída, pensando que, se não tivesse tudo acontecido como queria, não podia se queixar, pois vivera bons momentos ali. Dirigiu-se ao quarto, olhou para o relógio que Grissom lhe deu e achou que ainda tinha tempo de preparar seu banho. Entrou na banheira, colocou umas essências na água e ficou pensando em tudo que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias.

No andar debaixo, Grissom inspecionava, mais uma vez, a sua roupa, estendida na cama. Queria se certificar que tudo estava certo e nada estava faltando. Repassava tudo, com ternura até. As meias novas; a camisa tão branca, que até fazia a vista doer; a gravata borboleta; o smoking recém passado; os sapatos de verniz... Estava tudo ali, tudo em ordem...Tudo do jeito que ele gostava.

Sara já saíra do banho e estava bastante relaxada. Reparara que esses banhos de imersão, tinham esse poder sobre ela: além do relaxamento, deixavam-na com uma ótima aparência! O que era muito bom, pois queria estar particularmente bonita, essa noite.

Vestida apenas com o roupão, fez uma maquiagem leve, pois não gostava de pintura pesada. Quando achou que já estava bom, colocou o longo preto, que pusera na mala, esperando uma ocasião especial,para usá-lo. Foi até a mala e pegou o perfume que trouxera, ainda ficou indecisa se devia usá-lo ou não. Acabou decidindo que sim e aplicando-o, deu-se por pronta!

Grissom se vestia com esmero. Não se via nele, um cabelo fora do lugar. Estava impecável!Pronto e perfumado ele desceu ao encontro de Sara, assobiando "La vie en rose", sem perceber.

Ao perceber Sara no Bar, ficou boquiaberto: ela, que sempre lhe parecera bonita, estava resplandecente! O sol, que ela estivera tomando nas manhãs, lhe emprestara cor às faces, que lhe assentara muito bem. Os olhos também estavam luminosos. O vestido era maravilhosamente simples. Tinha um decote profundo na frente e as costas eram nuas, convenientemente cobertas por um xale cinza cintilante, de linha.

Grissom não percebia, que ele também estava luminoso. Que seus olhos azuis brilhavam, ao olhar Sara.

Quando chegou mais perto dela, sentiu o seu perfume, envolvendo-o e imaginou-se, por um momento, beijando-a, aninhada em seus braços. Teve que lutar muito consigo mesmo, para não arrebatá-la ali mesmo.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chegando ao Palais Garnier, Sara se sente vivendo um conto de fadas, é envolvida não só, pela magnificência do teatro, mas principalmente pelas lindas mulheres desfilando coloridos e belos longos. E também as belíssimas jóias, que adornavam pescoços, braços e dedos de risonhas Madames e Mademoiselles.

Sara, instintivamente,coloca a mão no pescoço nu. Sente-se constrangida. Grissom percebe, se agacha, ligeiramente e diz baixinho, no seu ouvido: "Você está perfeita como está!" Sara enrubesce, pois percebe sinceridade nele, e não quer acreditar, para não se iludir.

Grissom, deixa-lhe sozinha por um instante, voltando logo em seguida, com 2 libretos, que ele comprou. Para ficar de lembrança, como ele lhe explica.

Às 20 h em ponto, todos se encontram acomodados em seus lugares. A imensa cortina se abre e não se ouve mais, o animado burburinho. Toma conta do teatro, um incrível silêncio, quebrado apenas pela música vibrante e pelas vozes dos atores.

Sara se encanta com Carmen, desde o começo. A vê como uma personagem selvagem, forte, orgulhosa... De fato, uma heroína pouco convencional.

Ao se meter numa briga, com uma colega de trabalho, e aos primeiro acordes , entusiastas da Habanera, a Carmen conquistou a moça completamente, ela que nunca fora muito chegada, à ópera, de repente, passara a gostar muito, e só lamentava não ter se empenhado mais, nas aulas de francês, da Srta. Gautier, na escola.

Grissom só lastima, terem de assistir da platéia. Para ele, ópera sem camarote não vale! É a sua 1ªvez, na platéia, e ao olhar para Sara, esfuziante, certifica-se de tudo estar bem.

No 2º ato, Sara é arrebatada pela vibrante "Canción Del Toreador". (Canção do Toureiro) Seus olhos brilham enquanto o físico, fica tenso acompanhando a trama e a música.

Antes de acompanhar o último ato, estão no lobby, tomando vinho branco. Sara abre o libreto, mas ele está escrito em francês, e ela vê, que seu conhecimento da língua, não dá pra tanto. Pede socorro a Grissom, que muito solícito, a ajuda.

"Você realmente está gostando?"

"Sim, muito! Pra ser bem sincera, não pensei que fosse gostar tanto!"

"Deve ser a Carmen, ela é apaixonante!"

"Pode ser " replicou a moça, corada pelo sol, pelo vinho e pela excitação do momento. "Mas tem todo um ritual a ser seguido".

"Ritual?" disse Grissom, já foi levantando a sobrancelha

"Sim. Os trajes, a preparação, a compra dos libretos, até nós tomarmos vinho branco aqui, no intervalo, tudo faz parte desse ritual!"

Grissom ainda discute o assunto, por mais uns 5 minutos, até dar o sinal de que o 3º ato vai começar. Todos se acomodam em seus lugares e a cortina se abre,

Sara fica totalmente envolvida por Carmen. Já Grissom quer se concentrar na ópera e não consegue, seu pensamento vai longe, focado em seus dois problemas.

De repente vê a si próprio como D.José; Sara, como a fogosa Carmen, como a viu no cabaré e, Laffon é o "guapo toreador", Escamillo. Grissom se remexe na poltrona. Não se sente confortável, quando fala de amor a ela, pois é repelido por uma Sara orgulhosa, lhe dizendo, que ama outro. Ele simplesmente, não pode aceitar e, com gotas de suor a lhe escorrer pelo rosto, horrorizado, vê-se com um punhal nas mãos, matando-a.

Só consegue sair do transe assustador, quando ouve os aplausos consagradores da platéia. Instintivamente, procura Sara e, se tranqüiliza ao vê-la aplaudindo, visivelmente emocionada, com aquele fim intenso e trágico

Por um momento ele sentiu o que correu por sua imaginação, como bem real e sentiu verdadeiro pavor! O bom disso tudo é que servia pra lhe clarear as idéias.

Assim, quando Sara não quis saber dele trocando-o por outro, ele percebeu que ela poderia dar seu coração pra outro, e ele nem teria chance de ser abandonado, pois teoricamente, ela era livre. Podia gostar de outros, e se encantar por quem bem quisesse.

E quanto ao lado profissional, ele melhor que ninguém sabia do inferno que foram os últimos dias. Juntos ou não, ele não deixaria de se preocupar com ela, de sentir ciúmes dela, de coibir quando, na visão dele, ela passasse dos limites. E assim, era até pior, porque em vez de lhe falar claramente as coisas, tinha de lhe falar de um modo meio velado, correndo o risco de ser mal interpretado.

Quando o pessoal, começou já esvaziar o teatro, Grissom perguntou-lhe se ela queria comer alguma coisa. Ela respondeu, que àquela hora, uma sopinha cremosa ia bem. Foram a um lugar próximo do teatro e Grissom pediu 2 "soupe de champignos crémeuse". (sopa cremosa de cogumelos)

Sara adorava essas sopas cremosas francesas. Deliciosas, feitas com leite, ou creme de leite, conforme o caso. As apreciava, porque além de serem gostosas, eram leves e nutritivas. Quando o garçom trouxe as 2 terrinas fumegantes, a reação deles foi bem diferente: enquanto o aroma da sopa abria o apetite de Sara, ele sentia misturados o perfume dela, o aroma da sopa e a excitação que ia sentindo, o que acabava lhe causando um tipo de náusea.

"Sabe aquilo que você me perguntou ontem?" Disparou ele à queima-roupa.

Sara com a colher no ar, não sabia do que ele estava falando, afinal, falara tantas coisas... Fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

Ele insistiu e foi mais específico:

"Você me perguntou se eu te amava".

Agora sim, que ela não sabia o que fazer com a colher: não sabia se tomava a sopa, se a descansava no prato, se dava nele!

"Bem, eu amo. Amo há muito tempo, mas não podia te falar antes." Falou, com simplicidade.

"Por que não?"

"É complicado. Até ontem, não tinha uma resposta pra te dar!"

"E o que mudou de ontem pra hoje?"

"Muita coisa, Sara, muita coisa!"

Era o "momento Kodak" dela, e ela naquela posição ridícula, com aquela maldita colher no ar, a meio caminho entre a sua boca e o prato.Não sabia o que fazer com ela.

"Como eu disse, não podia dizer nada ontem, hoje já posso, sei que te amo, há muito tempo!"

"Entendo.. " Disse ela, apenas para quebrar o silêncio, mas na verdade, não entendia coisa alguma! Grissom às vezes era tão enigmático, incompreensível até para ela, que o conhecia tão bem!

"_Seja como for agora não é hora de pensar em semântica, Sara_" pensou, maravilhada, "_Ele finalmente disse que a ama. Não se perca em detalhes inúteis_".

Sara, finalmente resolveu levar a colher à boca. Observando que Grissom, nem tocava no seu prato, perguntou:

- Você não vai tomar sua sopa?

Ele esboçou um sorriso e não respondeu. Como dizer a ela, que a garganta estava travada, por ela não passava nada e o desejo era tamanho e tão exigente, que ele não sabia o que fazer. Nunca se sentira assim, antes! Para fazer algo, pegou as mãos de Sara, que estavam sobre a mesa e beijou-as, com ardor.

Sara, não conseguira interpretar, aquela imitação de sorriso. E agora mais isso? É o "grande dia" dela e ele, lhe beija as mãos!?! Grissom não sabe o que fazer. Sente-se mal, as mãos transpiram demais, o estômago está embrulhado e o calor começa a ficar sufocante! Como desejava já estar no hotel!

Grissom, foi repetindo o quanto a amava, desde quando e perguntou-lhe de Laffon.

"O que tem ele?"

"Você sente alguma coisa, por ele?" Perguntou Grissom, receoso da resposta.

"Não! Aliás, nem encorajo qualquer tentativa que ele faça! O meu amor é só seu Gris. Você devia já saber disso" respondeu ela, afastando, carinhosamente, uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra no rosto.

Ele não resistiu à tentação e beijou-a lá mesmo.

Sara ficou aturdida. Não esperava aquele beijo tão repentino. Talvez antes, mas não agora. Grissom era mesmo uma coisa!

Quando voltaram ao hotel, ele fez questão de acompanhá-la até o quarto. Lá chegando, começou a ficar tonto, envolvido, naquele inebriante perfume, que ela usava. Sara, lhe pareceu resplandecente naquela luz bruxuleante do corredor. A sua voz ficava cada vez mais rouca e aquela tontura agradável se apoderava cada vez mais dele; suas defesas armadas há tanto tempo, estavam a ponto de ruir, e ele percebeu que não se importava com o que pensassem dele.

Entraram no quarto.

Na penumbra, ele olhou-a nos olhos: ela estava linda e ofegante. Os olhos dizendo, que também queriam. Ela estendeu o braço, à procura do interruptor, porém ele intercepta-lhe o gesto. Procura avidamente seus lábios e lhe dá um beijo suave e doce, depois, tendo certeza, que é correspondido, intenso e apaixonado.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Os raios de sol daquela manhã, batiam em cheio no peito de Grissom, aninhado nos braços de Sara, na banheira redonda do quarto dela. De olhos semi-cerrados, aproveitava a tepidez da água e a beleza da voz de Edith Piaf, em sua "L a vie em rose", que vinha das cercanias e, invadia, sem cerimônia, aquele banheiro

" E quando ele me segura em seus braços,.

E me fala baixinho,

Eu vejo a vida em rosa.

Ele me diz palavras de amor,

Que são palavras de todo dia.,

E que me fazem alguma coisa."

Mesmo com seu francês enferrujado, pelo que podia entender, aquela música dizia muito, deles dois. Grissom se sentia muito, muito bem. Satisfeito, como nunca havia se sentido na vida. Sara era incrível, ao mesmo tempo, dócil e hábil. Passado um certo constrangimento, no início, natural entre colegas de tanto tempo. A noite fora ótima! Mais do que isso: ESPETACULAR! Sim, a vida era rosa, azul, verde, amarela. A vida era um lindo arco-íris que lhe fazia sentir bem.

Sara tinha a cabeça dele, apoiada no seu peito, enquanto seus longos braços, se entrelaçavam, no peito de Grissom. Ela abraçava com carinho, esse homem que amava. Era difícil acreditar que esse homem tão calmo, tivesse tanta energia; que um sujeito tão lacônico, sussurrasse, com tanta desenvoltura, palavras de amor, irrepetíveis, durante o dia.

Ela estava muito, muito feliz e não estava disposta a ceder um mm daquela felicidade, ansiada há tanto tempo!. Sentia-se satisfeita e feliz. Pegou da esponja amarela, que boiava ao seu lado, e com ela, jogava água no peito de Grissom, que com aquela água morna, escorrendo pelo corpo, sentia indescritível prazer.

"Sara, sabia que a água quando..."

"Não sei e nem quero saber, Grissom!" disse ela, cortando na raiz, uma digressão pouco romântica "Esqueça, por um momento, que somos cientistas. Estamos em Paris..."

Ele chegou a abrir completamente os olhos para replicar, mas o bem-estar era tanto, que cedeu ao torpor e desistiu de discutir. Ainda na água, lhe perguntou aonde tomariam o desjejum, e após um pequeno jogo de empurra- empurra, Grissom acabou ficando com a palavra final, e resolveu que comeriam no quarto.

Sara concordou, e, mordiscando-lhe a orelha, confidenciou-lhe, que tinha uma fantasia. Ele, excitado, incitou-a falar. Coisa que ela fez entre risos e beijos, cochichando em seu ouvido, como se fosse um grande segredo!

Tomaram o desjejum no quarto, numa mesinha pequena, que existia para esse fim mesmo. A mesinha fora colocada estrategicamente posicionada perto da janela, mostrando ao fundo, a Torre Eiffel.

Os dois, estavam de roupão, tomando o desjejum, tendo ao fundo, a Torre Eiffel : esta era a fantasia de Sara, tomar café, como se já fossem íntimos, há muito tempo, tendo como fundo, o que para ela, significava o símbolo de sua liberdade. Grissom, colocava, meticulosamente, geléia, em seu "croissant". Sara observava-o, pensando que agora que não estavam sob pressão, ele poderia ficar mais solto. Isso facilitaria muito o que queria lhe perguntar.

"Gris, como vai ser agora? Sim, porque depois de ontem à noite, muita coisa mudou."

"Vai ser que, aparentemente, nada mudou, minha querida. A nossa relação só diz respeito a nós dois. Não vejo porque, fazer dela, uma exposição pública!" disse Grissom, com sua frieza habitual e, permanente senso analítico.

Sara não estava sonhando com flores de laranjeiras e essas bobagens, mas não esperava por uma resposta assim seca. Não depois de uma noite tórrida de amor! Grissom percebe que fora duro, trata de adocicar a voz, e, fazendo biquinho e enviando-lhe uma piscada brejeira, diz:

"Sara, você será superior a todos eles, pois será dona de um segredo, que mais ninguém, além de mim mesmo, saberá. Não é fantástico?"

Sara se acalmou e voltou a sorrir, com a mudança do tom de voz, dele: não lhe importava tanto o QUE lhe dizia, mas sim, COMO dizia. Vendo no olhar de Sara, que tudo estava bem, Grissom olhou para o relógio e foi taxativo:

"Em meia hora, o ônibus virá nos pegar, na porta.."

"Ok. Mas você deve descer de roupão!"

"Tenha dó, Sara, e se eu me deparar com algum hóspede do hotel?"

Sara não via problema nenhum nisso, afinal, estavam na França! Grissom batia o pé, que assim, não iria a lugar nenhum. Ela insistindo que era muito rápido!Ele não se convencendo de forma alguma.

Esse impasse duraria muito tempo, se Sara não tivesse uma boa idéia: ela chamaria o elevador e verificaria que ele estivesse vazio, faria um sinal para Grissom, que estaria esperando por ele, na porta do quarto de Sara.

Ele concordou. Era tão simples, que até poderia dar certo.

"Não se esqueça: 8:30 h, lá embaixo!"

"Está bem!" tornou ela, mais linda do que nunca.

Esticaram os lábios, ele já dentro do elevador; ela, do lado de fora. Ainda tinha um lugar para um último beijo.

Grissom nem teve tempo de pensar: o elevador já chegara a seu andar. Ao abrir a porta, ele se depara com um casal.

Com a smoking dobrado, nos braços, ele adota uma postura "blasé" e sai andando. Nota que o casal nem se vira para olhá-lo: Sara tinha razão. Ele entra no quarto e tranca a porta.

A ida a Paris estava mais tumultuada de passeios, do que trabalho, mas Grissom não estava ligando para isso. Ele aproveitou que tinha um tempinho para relaxar, antes do próximo passeio, e se jogou na cama de roupão e tudo.

--

Em las Vegas, Warrick trabalhava em outro caso. Fizera tudo o que Grissom havia lhe pedido, e agora cuidava do assassinato de uma jovem. Seu corpo havia sido encontrado em um beco, próximo a uma loja de roupas. Aparentemente não tinha nada a ver com o crime no qual Grissom havia sido enviado para resolver em Paris.

Depois de dois dias, que Grissom e Sara haviam viajado, as coisas começaram a ficar complicadas em Vegas: muitos casos novos chegando, pouca gente para ajudar, e muitas ordens para dar. Mas isso não intimidava Catherine, nem por um momento. Depois de Grissom, ela era a melhor para tomar decisões. Como ele longe, ela podia agir diferente. Enquanto ele, segundo o entender dela, pegava leve com algumas coisas, deixava os rapazes meio "soltos". e revelava pouco sobre o que realmente pensava nos casos, ela agia bem diferente. Mas, ninguém podia negar que ela era bastante profissional.

Às vezes todo mundo aceitava numa boa as ordens dela. Em outras, nem tanto não! O único que não se incomodava, era Warrick, que faz "jus" a fama de "numa _nice_", (numa boa, tranqüilo).

Como não poderia deixar de ser, Nick e Greg fizeram várias suposições sobre o que estaria acontecendo em Paris, entre Sara e Grissom, mas talvez nunca passaria, por suas cabeças. que Grissom estivesse sendo tão romântico, planejando todos aqueles passeios para agradá-la. A única coisa que, com certeza, estava fora do imaginário de qualquer um dos CSI's, era a briga por causa da atitude de Sara, e uma noite espetacular, como havia sido a passada para o casal -Eles estavam se divertindo bastante.

Grissom estava conversando com Mimi, antes do ônibus do passeio chegar.

"Foi boa a ópera ontem, Monsieur?"

"Eu diria, que foi ótima,Mimi!" Disse ele, olhando amorosamente, para Sara, a poucos passos de distância dele.

"Conseguiu se acertar com Mademoisele?"

A um sinal afirmativo dele, Mimi disse que ficava encantada, e que eles formavam um casal muito simpático! Confidenciou-lhe também, que todos na recepção estavam apostando, tentando adivinhar qual evento desencadearia tal situação romântica.

"Quem diria, hein? Foi a ópera!" Exclamou a garota, deveras surpresa.

Sara decidiu aproximar-se e Grissom ainda meio desajeitado, pela falta de costume, colocou seu braço, sobre o ombro de Sara. Ela também sentiu-se um pouco confusa, com aquele gesto carinhoso, em público. Ambos, sentiam-se meio estranhos, pois isso era novo, para os dois!

Sem ligar para o constrangimento deles, Mimi continuou, em sua habitual tagarelice:

"René me disse que Monsieur, estava trés chic, (muito chique) ontem!"

Sara concordou com um sorriso e Grissom, encabulado, não sabia o que dizer!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

A chegada do ônibus veio tirá-lo dessa situação embaraçosa.

"Bom passeio! À tout' heure!"

"Obrigada! À tout'heure, Mimi!" Retribuiu Sara, já quase da porta.

Entraram no ônibus, quase todo lotado e sentaram-se no 1ºbanco que ficava paralelo à parede direita do ônibus, o do lado esquerdo já está ocupado por uma garota de cabelos longos, e um engraçado casaco azul, com a estampa do Pernalonga. Ao lado dela, ia um senhor moreno, grisalho, aparentando ser seu pai. Grissom, sentou-se em frente à menina que, sabe-se lá porquê,chamava sua atenção.

O guia dessa vez era um homem: Jean Claude, segundo apresentou-se . Sara respirou aliviada, afinal não teria que vigiar Grissom. Se pudesse entrar na cabeça dele, a ciumenta Sara se tranqüilizaria pois Grissom só tinha olhos para ela e sua cabeça estava repleta dos beijos ardentes que trocaram a noite passada.

O ônibus logo partiu e Jean Claude fez algumas brincadeiras, com os turistas, para quebrar o gelo.Chegaram logo à Madeleine, e descobriram que só podiam tirar fotos, da maioria dos lugares, de dentro do ônibus. Enquanto Jean Claude falava em francês e inglês, sobre o obelisco, Sara ia tirando fotos.

Ao pararem no Palais Garnier, Sara fica emocionada: foi ali que começou a melhor noite da sua vida! O coração bate tão forte, que parece que vai escapar-lhe pela boca, Grissom também se emociona. Segura forte a mão de Sara, como a lembrar-lhe que, ele estivera com ela, em todos os momentos! Como se ela precisasse de lembrete... Em todo o caso, ela sorriu agradecida.

Quando conheceram a Bastilhe, Grissom, deu graças a Deus, por terem ido ao Palais Garnier, porque ele sem dúvida, fazia mais jus ao gosto clássico de Grissom. O estilo moderno do Bastilhe, não lhe agradou. Depois vieram a Praça Vendôme, Praça Concorde. Arco do Triunfo e Champs Elysées; não passou despercebido a Grissom, o olhar brilhante como Sara olhou para o Arco do Triunfo, antes de tirar umas fotos.

Chegaram na Torre Eiffel, o 'ai Jesus', de Sara. Puderam então, saltar do ônibus e tirar fotos, entretanto, não podiam subir. Sara achou ótimo eles já terem vindo ali, pois tiveram ocasião de explorá-la, coisa que não era possível agora.

Grissom, quis dar um presente especial, para a mulher que amava. Pediu ao homem que estava sentado à sua frente, no ônibus, que tirasse umas fotos dele com Sara. Ele aquiesceu falando um pouco de francês, um pouco de inglês, e sendo perfeitamente entendido por Grissom.

Grissom se colocou bem no meio da Torre, como se houvesse medido, puxou Sara suavemente, para si e beijou-lhe os lábios, com doçura.Ela de início se assustou, mas foi-se acalmando aos poucos: era como se, ao modo dele, a estivesse compensando, por anos nas sombras. O que ele disse a seguir a deixou sorrir, timidamente:

"Para que você nunca se esqueça de quem te ama!"

Ela sabia que essa foto era só dela, não devia mostrá-la a ninguém. Tiraram outras juntos, mas, para Sara, não tão significativas, como aquela do beijo.

Pegando de volta a câmera, Grisom aproveitou para perguntar o nome do homem.

"Henry, e esta é minha esposa, Junia"–disse abraçando-a e mostrando além, continuou "e aquelas duas ali, são minhas filhas!"

Grissom reconheceu a senhora e a moça, como as ocupantes do 1º banco horizontal. A garota era aquela de casaco azul.

"Vocês não são franceses, não?"

"Oh, não " sorriu o homem."Meu pai era. Nós somos brasileiros, senhor...?"

"Perdão! Sou Gil Grissom, e esta moça é minha namorada, Sara Sidle, somos de Nevada, USA".

Sara murmurou um "muito prazer!" e, embora, mais nada a espantasse, a loquacidade e a simpatia de Grissom, lhes eram desconhecidos. Nisso a garota se aproxima do pai, que aproveita para dizer, orgulhoso a Grissom:

"Esta é Isabel, minha caçula!Ela tem 13 anos".

Grissom ofereceu a mão, a uma ruborizada menina e, com um democrático "Hi!", livrou-a da tortura da apresentação. Ele sorriu, pensando que Sara também devia ser assim, nessa idade: magra, tímida, braços e pernas compridos, que nunca sabia, onde pôr. Enterneceu-se, pensando nisso.

" Brasil, é?"

"Sim. Conhece?"

"Infelizmente, não" suspirou Grissom. Era sincero porque, até onde sabia, a região norte, do país, seria o paraíso de um entomologista. A floresta amazônica...

Voltaram ao ônibus, onde Jean Claude já havia acionado um sinal, que servia para chamar o pessoal de volta ao veículo. Quando finalmente, todos se encontravam no ônibus, este partiu rumo a Invalides.

Ao chegarem lá. Sara impressionou-se com o tamanho; esperava outro obelisco e se surpreendera ao se deparar com um enorme conjunto. Prestou atenção em Jean Claude, quando ele contou, em seu inglês perfeito: "Invalides é um complexo que compreende: o Museu de l'Armée, o 3º maior do mundo, com armas variadas, de todas as batalhas que a França participou; o Túmulo de Napoleão, onde os restos do imperador, repousam,desde 1840, quando foram transladados da Ilha de Sta. Helena, por ordem do rei Luís Felipe; o Hotel Nacional de Invalides, que foi criado pelo rei Luis XIV, no séc XVII,que servia de moradia a soldados incapacitados ou muito velhos, para estarem no exército; a Biblioteca, com monografias de armas, uniformes, emblemas e outros trabalhos dedicados a Napoleão, ao Hôtel des Invalides, bem como trabalhos sobre campanhas, biografias, memórias, etc; a seção de fotografias existe desde 1976,reunindo cerca de 100000 fotos e gravuras, que mostram a evolução das armas, equipamentos e uniformes, do Exército Francês, da Idade Media até os dias de hoje;e finalmente a Basílica,conhecida como Igreja do Soldado,ela faz os serviços desde o séc. XVI, ali repousam muitos marechais e líderes militares franceses, ela está administrativamente, anexada ao Museu do Exército, desde 1905".

"Explicação comprida para uma construção idem. Eu queria ter sabido desse Museu do Exercito antes " disse Grissom, com os olhos brilhantes "deve ser muito interessante!"

Sara não entendeu, porque até onde ela sabia, ele nem se interessava por armas.

A seguir, passaram pelo Louvre e Grissom lembrou da conversa que teve com Sara. Riu ao pensar que ela não teve de esperar muito afinal, até que ele se decidisse. Sara também sorriu à lembrança de como tinha sido intempestiva, no Louvre:quase dera um ultimato a Grissom, esquecendo-se de que ele tinha o seu ritmo e, valera à pena esperar, porque ele era SENSACIONAL!

Quando se dirigiram à Notre Dame e à Ile, Saint- Louis, Jean Claude avisou, que elas iriam ser vistas de longe, pois uma lei municipal, não dava permissão pro ônibus se aproximar.

Sara tirou fotos, mesmo assim, enquanto Grissom ficava atento na menina de casaco azul engraçado, que contava alguma coisa, entre risos, ao pai

Grissom não se conteve e perguntou ao pai, sobre o ela estava falando. Identificara apenas, a palavra Notre Dame.

Henry explicou a Grissom, naquela linguagem que só os dois, entendiam e era uma mistura de francês e inglês:

"Ela está falando que a Notre Dame tem 242 degraus! Ela sabe, porque contou, um a um!"

"Muito interessante" disse Grissom olhando para a menina, que timidamente, virou o olhar para fora do ônibus.

Chegaram em Montmartre e, Sara ao ver toda aquela gente pintando, falou pra Grissom que estava pensando em comprar ali pequenas telas para presentear o pessoal. O que faltasse, comprariam na lojinha de souvenires do hotel!

Grissom concordou e começou a bater fotos, quando ela não pensava, assim sairia mais natural. Observou-a pela lente da máquina e achou-a mais bonita que de costume.

Os seus cabelos ficavam livres, ao sabor da brisa;as faces estavam coradas, por conta da manhã ensolarada; um sorriso delicioso lhe visitava os lábios, de vez em quando,

Ele esqueceu-se de ver, que havia algo de seu nela, que acende uma luz dentro dela. A certeza de ser amada, faz-lhe um bem enorme. Ele não percebeu a própria mudança: estava menos taciturno, mais comunicativo e luminoso, também.

De quando em quando ela desvia o olhar das telas, procurava-o e mandava-lhe beijinhos, que se diluem no ar. Ele sente-se feliz, sente la vie en rose.

"Ele está em meu coração

Uma sensação de felicidade

Cuja causa eu conheço.

Somos nós dois, dentro da vida.

Ele me disse, me jurou,

E desde que me apercebo,

Então sinto dentro de mim

Meu coração bater".

De cima da colina, espiam a cidade. Paris tinha sido muito boa para eles. Ali finalmente deslanchara um amor que parecia encruado. Grissom segurou o rosto de Sara, com as duas mãos e beijou-a com ternura, nunca se cansava dos seus lábios.

Sabia que o caso estava quase solucionado e logo voltariam para Vegas, de volta à velha rotina. Lá não gozariam dessa liberdade toda, lá ele tinha uma reputação a zelar, uma longa carreira, que queria manter longe de fofocas e piadinhas. Era uma pessoa de hábitos, não se podia exigir demais dele! O passo que dera em, Paris, fora gigantesco pra ele!

Sara também estava relembrando as cenas mais caras a ales, sabia que Paris tinha sido tão pródiga, quanto Vegas seria avara. Aparentemente, tudo voltaria ao normal, mas agora, ela sabia que era retribuída pelo homem que amava.

Olhou ternamente para Grissom: não concordava com ele, mas admitia que ele tinha lá suas convicções. Como fazê-lo admitir publicamente o romance?

"_Calma, Sara! A natureza não dá saltos. vamos caminhar, como na vida: um passo atrás do outro!"_ pensou ela

Como ainda tivessem tempo, para explorar o quarteirão boêmio, lá se foram eles e, na Basílica de Sacre-Coer, Sara teve direito a um novo guia e, a um beijo cinematográfico. "Céus, como o Griss beija bem!".

De volta ao ônibus, uma algazarra se fez, pois todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, do que haviam comprado e visto. Quando o veículo deu a partida, eram precisamente 11:30 h, conforme verificou Grissom, em seu relógio de pulso.

Extasiado, com a oportunidade única, ele observou aqueles rostos vermelhos do sol, naquela pequena comunidade, no ônibus, que representava o mundo: alemães, franceses, americanos, poloneses e brasileiros.

Grissom achava graça no falatório e no congraçamento que existe em todo fim de excursão. Quando chegaram ao seu hotel, repararam que foram os últimos a embarcar, e os primeiros a serem levados, o que levou alguém a dizer em altos brados: "Os últimos serão os primeiros!" O que fez Sara sorrir ao se despedir de algumas pessoas.

Grissom despediu-se de Henri e a garota cochichou alguma coisa com a mãe, que por sua vez, transmitiu ao marido. Como todos olharam, na direção de Sara, ele quis saber do que se tratava. Henri tratou de elucidá-lo:

"Meu amigo, parece que a jovem que o acompanha tem uma fã; minha filha Isabel! Ela disse para a mãe, que acha ela linda!"

Grissom enterneceu-se. Olhou para Sara e depois para Isabel, e disse, com a voz cheia de emoção:

"Eu também acho, Isabel!"

A menina não esperava tanta atenção para sua pessoa e ficou da cor de um tomate.

Na portaria, Mimi esperava-os ansiosamente para saber como tinha sido o passeio, e contar uma coisa à Monsieur Grissom. Estivera pensando a manhã toda, se falava ou não com ele. Acabou se decidindo pelo contar a novidade, para aquele, que a recepcionista, via como seu amigo.

Grissom havia passado uma forte impressão, na jovem recepcionista, fosse pelo conhecimento que exalava; fosse pelos cabelos grisalhos; fosse pela atenção, dada a ela, ou fosse pelo que fosse, Mimi considerava-o um pai! Não tendo um, pôs Grissom em seu lugar.

Ele, por sua vez, sentia uma ternura paternal pela jovem tagarela, com seu inglês arrastado e dentes saltados.E gratidão também: fora graças a ela que fora à ópera, tendo a melhor noite da vida dele!

Ele e Sara, colocaram-se junto ao balcão. Mimi, logo se precipitou a fazer perguntas, nem tinham chance de responder uma, já vinha ela com outra:

"Vocês se divertiram? Foi bom o passeio? Conheceram outras pessoas? O ônibus, chegou no horário?"

Grissom, aproveitou uma tomada de fôlego dela e, com um ar bem professoral,falou:

"Oui. Mas me permita, uma pequena correção, o tour é que acaba 11:30 h, não que nos entreguem, no hotel, às 11:30 h".

Sara balançou a cabeça "_que diferença fará, Griss, Estamos em Paris! Esqueça um pouco, esse maldito relógio_", gritou ela, em pensamento. Mimi aproveitou a parada dele, para retomar a palavra e anunciou, solene:

"Mlle., Monsieur, informo-lhes que também comecei a namorar. Ele é de Lyon, e no momento é hóspede de nosso hotel. Seu nome é Simon".

Sara, no momento, achava tudo ótimo e, parabenizou-a.

Antes que Grissom pudesse externas suas felicitações, Mimi acrescentou:

" E ele é dentista!"

Grissom, deixou escapar, um sonoro: "Menos mal!..." Sara suspendeu a respiração e cutucou o braço de Grissom; este remendou. "...que uma garota...encantadora, como você, ainda estivesse sozinha.!" Sara expirou, aliviada. Mimi ficou realmente encantada com o cumprimento e Grissom feliz, por ter-se livrado tão bem, de uma "saia justa".

Sara então resolve puxá-lo pro restaurante, antes que ele fale mais alguma coisa.

"Parabéns de novo, Mimi! Vamos, Gris, que vai passando, nossa hora de almoço!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**relembrando...** os personagens de csi não me pertencem e os demais pertencem a mim e minha colega de escrita, a Cleide.

* * *

"Quase você arruína tudo, pra Mimi, por obcecado que está, com a gengiva dela!"

"Mas eu consertei, não foi?"

"Sim. Achei que não conseguiria!"

"Que bom, que deu tudo certo e que Mimi finalmente achou alguém para arrumar seus dentes!"

"os franceses, não são tão viciados em "aparelhos" como os americanos!"

"Será que ela ao menos sabe, que pode haver conserto?"

Sara impacientou-se não só com a pergunta, mas com o assunto "dentes"

"Ora, Grissom, ela não vive no fim do mundo! Ela vive em Paris, pelo amor de Deus!"

Nisto, chega o garçom e lhes dá 2 menus. Depois que sentou no restaurante, Grissom descobriu-se cansado. Diz a Sara que tem mais cansaço que fome. Diz a ela que preferia, algo leve. Enquanto ela, corada e sorridente, afirma estar com "fome de leão"!

É disto, entre outras coisas, que ele tinha receio: a diferença de idade, que automaticamente, influi na disposição. Um pouco melancólico, ele pergunta;

"Sara, posso te fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro!"

" Você me ama?"

Sara, que atacava com vontade, uma salada, deixou o garfo no prato, segurou suas mãos com força, e olhou-o bem nos olhos.

"Você sabe que sim, Gris! Nem devia perguntar, uma coisa destas! Só por estar cansado, o que é plenamente justificável, após uma noite mal dormida e uma verdadeira maratona hoje, logo cedo".

Grissom não se deu por vencido e continuou:

"Sara, como você era aos 13 anos?"

Ela primeiro, franziu a testa não compreendendo, e depois sorriu divertida:

"Ora, como qualquer garota, sei lá!"

"Você era engraçada?"

"Nenhuma garota de 13 anos, é engraçada, Gris!" respondeu ela, encarando-o, agora bem séria.

"A gente pensa que tem todo o tempo do mundo! Um belo dia, acorda, se olha no espelho, vê que os cabelos brancos aumentaram, conta as rugas e que... meio século se passou e você, nem percebeu. E agora, só resta o caminho descendente! " Suspirou Grissom, num fio de voz, como se falasse pra ninguém.

Sara ficou alarmada, com esse Grissom melancólico. Até agora, só conhecia um Grissom esfuziante, pronto a satisfazer-lhe, ao menor capricho.

Passaram o resto da refeição, em silêncio, cada qual imerso em seus pensamentos. Ao se levantarem pra sair, Grissom falou, meio sem jeito:

"Olhe, Sara! Não me leve a mal, mas acho melhor a gente ir cada qual pro seu quarto e descansar. Eu sinceramente, não poderia, ao seu lado!"

Sara já ia se encaminhando pro elevador e falou então, que concordava com ele e que ia sugerir isso mesmo. Ela, na verdade, gostaria de dormir aninhada, nos braços dele. Mas, conhecendo-o como o viu noite passada, sabia que isso não seria possível, e achou melhor do jeito que combinaram.

No segundo andar, estando sozinhos no elevador, Grissom deu um beijo em Sara, e depois foi para o quarto.

Grissom, assim que se viu no quarto, jogou-se na cama como estava. Mal e mal, tirou os sapatos. Dormiu profundamente, nem ouvindo a Piaf, que invadia seu quarto, com o final de "La vie em rose"

"Noites de amor sem fim,

Uma enorme felicidade, toma conta do lugar.

Os aborrecimentos e as tristezas apagam-se

Felizes, felizes até morrer!"

Sara entrou em seu quarto e, ao olhar para a cama, corou até a raiz do cabelo, ao se lembrar, que aquele mesmo homem, que hoje se dizia tão cansado, ontem havia sido um leão, naquela cama. Colocou um penhoar de algodão e deitou-se na cama. O silêncio da tarde, junto com a satisfação do estômago cheio, foi embalando a moça, que enfim, dormiu.

Dormiram por quatro longas horas. Sara levantou, se refrescou um pouco, e ficou folheando a revista do hotel. Não tinha muito que fazer, e não queria ligar para Grissom, pois ele poderia estar dormindo ainda: estava bem mais cansado que ela.

Certo momento, o telefone do quarto da jovem tocou.

"Sim".

"Oi Sara. Já estava acordada, ou eu a acordei?" perguntou Grissom.

"Já estava".

"Ah sim, menos mal. O que está fazendo?"

" Nada de mais. Só pensando..."

"Pensando em que?"

"Como preencher o tempo... Pensando no caso, e em como as coisas estão frias".

"Verdade! Sobre a primeira coisa, o que acha de caminhar?" Indagou ele.

"Está disposto a isso, mesmo depois do mega passeio?" Questionou ela, se surpreendendo. Tinha em mente uma longa discussão, para fazer Grissom sair do hotel, depois da empreitada.

"Bom, não há muito que fazer dentro de um quarto, sozinho. Além do mais, está uma tarde boa, e você também não quer ficar trancada no quarto, e... estar ao seu lado ia ser bom também..."

"Gris, você está enrolando?!" Riu a jovem. (ele ficou extremamente sem graça, pois estava mesmo demorando, para chegar ao ponto). "Acho que seria uma boa idéia sim, caminhar" completou ela.

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas, e foram até uma pracinha, que ficava a umas quadras para a esquerda do hotel. No caminho, os dois não trocaram muitas palavras. Só o fato de estar juntinho, era suficiente. Vira e mexe, eles trocavam olhares e sorrisos.

Haviam acabado de sentar sobre um banco, quando o celular de Grissom tocou. Ele olhou para Sara, estranhando, e em seguida atendeu.

"Hey Grissom" falou Warrick do outro lado da linha.

"Hey. Como estão as coisas?"

"Caminhando... Tem uma coisa que eu acho que você vai gostar de saber..."

"E o que é?"

"Já sei porque a sua vitima morreu!"

" Como assim?!" Perguntou ele estranhando.

Sara percebeu a cara de surpresa e perguntou o que era, Grissom pediu que o rapaz esperasse um segundo, enquanto contava a Sara que havia tido progresso no caso. (Quase nunca Grissom agia dessa forma: respondendo quando alguém perguntava algo e ele estava em ligação - Geralmente ele se afastava ou então fuzilava o outro, com um olhar).

"Pronto. O que descobriu?"

"Eu fui chamado para trabalhar em um caso de uma moça que fora assassinada, e no meio da investigação, descobri que ela havia sido morta pela sua vítima" contou warrick.

"Mas se isso é verdade, como vocês demoraram tanto para saber sobre a moça...? Ela teria aparecido antes do nosso cara aparecer morto..."

"Pois é. também achei estranho. Mas tudo ocorreu assim: ele foi fazer um pequeno serviço, e no meio do caminho, acabou apagando a moça também, mas não estava nos planos. Ele saiu do país, no dia seguinte, e foi para a França. Mas alguém precisou cuidar do corpo, para dar tempo suficiente dele "desaparecer", por isso o corpo apareceu depois".

"E porque ele teve que sair tão rápido do país?"

"A mulher... era uma das mulheres do manda-chuva"

"Esse é um ótimo motivo! Mas, falta uma coisa... como o cara soube que a mulher morreu, se eles tiveram todo esse trabalho de esconder o corpo?"

"Brass e eu fomos falar com um cara, que foi visto junto com a sua vitima no dia do assassinato da jovem, e depois de muito tempo de interrogatório, ele confessou que um dos "cabeça-quente" (figura de "segundo no comando" da gangue) acabou descobrindo o corpo, por acidente".

"E esse ainda está vivo? Como assim?" Questionou Grissom.

"Talvez foi sorte!" respondeu Warrick brincando. Em seguida, voltou ao seu tom profissional e disse: "Ele foi punido por ter escondido o corpo - devo dizer que a aparência dele não está nada boa - mas não podia ter matado a moça, pois chegou tempo depois do tiro ser dado."

"Bom, muita coisa foi esclarecida, devo dizer!"

"E agora?"

"Resolvido o caso aí, nós vamos dar um fim, aqui!" Respondeu grissom.

Às vezes grissom podia ser muito enigmático nas suas respostas.

- Obrigado por ligar – completou ele, desligando.

Assim que fechou o celular, uma Sara bastante curiosa e impaciente, o encarava:

"E então?" Perguntou ela.

"A coisa esquentou: temos o motivo! "

"Maravilha!" Comentou ela empolgada.

"Hoje à noite, marcaremos uma reunião com a Interpol... Eles poderão cuidar de tudo e... Caso encerrado!"

A animação de sara logo desapareceu, assim que ela ouviu as duas últimas palavras. Aquelas que ela esperava não ter que ouvir, tão cedo. Sabia o que significava "caso encerrado": volta a Las Vegas e embaixo do olhar de todos. Ela queria que não fosse tudo tão rápido!

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Eles poderiam estar em Paris há mais de oito dias, mas fazia muito pouco, desde que os dois finalmente ficaram juntos... juntos por inteiro!

" O que foi, amor?" Perguntou Grissom, movendo o rosto da jovem, para que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

"Não quero que isso tudo acabe!"

"Eu sei. Nem eu. Mas você sabe que temos que voltar".

" E desde quando isso ajuda?!" Questionou ela, se levantando.

Todo essa reação de teimosia, misturada com um toque sutil, de beleza, deixou Sara ainda mais linda. Ele se levantou, com um sorriso do lado do rosto e foi até ela. Abraçou-a por trás e sussurrou:

"Não vamos deixar isso atrapalhar os momentos que ainda restam. E não se esqueça: as coisas não vão ser as mesmas, em Vegas".

Sara sorriu e fechou os olhos, por alguns segundos, com a cabeça recostada em seu ombro. "As coisas não vão ser as mesmas", com certeza era a frase que ela queria ouvir, porém tinha uma coisa, que não saia de sua cabeça: será que tudo ocorreria da forma que ela pensava que iria? Ela lhe deu um selinho, e depois de entrelaçar seus dedos aos seus, os dois continuaram caminhando. Estava uma tarde muito gostosa, nem quente nem fria, mas o sol ainda iluminava alguns trechos da rua.

Eles chegaram no hotel, e a recepcionista lhes avisou que um senhor esperava a jovem no bar. Assim que entraram, avistaram Laffon sentado com um copo de uísque na mão. Grissom não ficou nada contente.

" Nós íamos telefonar para vocês" falou Grissom.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Sara, reparando na cara séria do detetive.

"Nada. Eu só tive um dia cansativo." respondeu ele. "Eu estava pensando... "

"Em relação ao caso?" Questionou Grissom.

"Não. Estava pensando se Sara não gostaria de jantar comigo está noite".

O convite pegou os dois de surpresa. Sara olhou para Grissom, depois para o chão...

"E o que me diz?"

"Fico lisonjeada... mas, não. Tenho outros planos".

A convicção naquelas palavras, deixou Grissom muito satisfeito, e embora não soubesse de que planos ela estaria falando, resolveu não dizer nada.

" Bom, tudo bem então" respondeu o detetive. "E o que vocês queriam falar sobre o caso?"

"Melhor nós falarmos com todos vocês, para poupar o trabalho de ter que repetir" falou Grissom seriamente.

"Certo. Então vamos lá".

Os três então foram até a Interpol. Chegando lá, Févres ficou contente em vê-los. Em minutos os outros detetives chegaram, e a reunião começou. Grissom repetiu tudo o que seu companheiro de Las Vegas contara, sem omitir nenhum detalhe.

"Isso é ótimo!" Falou Févres. "Teremos mais sucesso se o pegarmos por assassinato. E depois, tentaremos acusá-lo também de extorção... embora eu tenha sérias dúvidas se conseguiremos. Grissom, peça ao seu subordinado, que mande todas os resultados da investigação, para cá. E amanhã mesmo daremos um jeito de pegar o desgraçado."

"Está bem" Falou o CSI.

"Tem alguma chance dele sair livre desta?" Perguntou Sara.

"Se as provas foram boas, como parecem ser, duvido muito"falou Thierry.

"Pelo menos um deles será tirado das ruas" disse Févres.

"Ah, já ia esquecendo... " falou grissom. "Um outro manda-chuva, está em Londres, talvez fosse bom avisar os investigadores de lá. Pelo menos para eles ficarem de olho".

"Pode deixar. Nós cuidaremos disso" disse Févres. "Se souberem de mais alguma coisa"

"Entraremos em contato! Com certeza. E se possível, me telefonem quando isso tudo for resolvido" pediu o CSI.

Févres apertou a mão de Grissom, e em seguida os dois CSI's deixaram a sala. Sara entrou muda e saiu calada. Somente depois que os dois já haviam entrado no táxi, Grissom então falou algo, esperando uma resposta verbal:

"Já tem outros planos, é?"

"Achei que ia ser legal jantarmos em um lugar gostoso..."

"Algum lugar em mente? "

"Poderia ser em um restaurante luxuoso, ou ainda..."

Todo aquele mistério deixou Grissom "excitado".

"Ou..." disse ele.

"Em meu quarto" respondeu ela com a sobrancelha levantada, encarando-o.

"Hum. Penso... que o hotel seria uma boa opção". Disse ele antes de beijar seu belo pescoço. Sara ficou sem graça, porém adorou.

Amanhecer mais um dia com ele ao seu lado, foi muito bom. Sara calmamente moveu o braço dele, que estava por cima de seu corpo, e saiu lentamente da cama, sem fazer nenhum barulho ou movimento brusco. Admirou-o por alguns segundos e foi até o banheiro - Ela era definitivamente outra mulher!

Depois, telefonou para a cozinha do hotel, e pediu que lhe enviassem uma bandeja com o café da manhã. Não demorou muito para que alguém aparecesse na porta, e antes que esse alguém batesse (o que, provavelmente, iria acordar Grissom) Sara recebeu e deu uma pequena gorjeta ao rapaz. Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa, próxima a cama, e tentou acordar seu amor. Primeiro, com leve carinho na cabeça, depois com um suave beijo na testa, na bochecha e por fim, em seus lábios.

"Vamos lá, Gris, acorde! " disse ela. "Olhe para mim".

Ele abriu os olhos e deu um grande sorriso. (ouvira aquelas últimas palavras)

"Bom dia, meu amor" disse ela.

"Bom dia... " respondeu se elevando.

"Achei que não iria se incomodar, se eu pedisse o café sem você saber"

"Tudo bem. Se bem que... eu deveria fazer isso tudo para você, e não o contrário. Eu deveria ser cavalheiro".

"Deixa disso, Gris. Eu quis fazer uma surpresa e, quem sabe, compensá-lo por tudo. (ela o beijou no pescoço e, em seguida, em seus lábios) Era o mínimo que podia fazer..."

"Você já me compensou Sara! Mais do que imagina!"

"Não pensava que você era assim, todo romântico" disse ela.

"Esse café, parece apetitoso" respondeu ele encabulado. (Grissom, encabulado?! Isso era algo que não se via com freqüência).

"A gente bem que poderia prolongar a passagem de volta por mais uns dia"

"Sara, você sabe que eu gostaria muito disso, mas..."

"Então porque não?!"

"Eu sou o chefe do laboratório. Não posso deixar as coisas por tanto tempo assim, a menos que seja estritamente necessário".

"Mas Catherine está cuidando de tudo. Tenho certeza que ela vai adorar se você demorar mais um pouco".

"Provavelmente você tem razão. Mas não quero perder meu lugar, mesmo assim."

"Infelizmente, você tem razão. Bom, eu vou tomar um banho. E você, continue aproveitando o café".

Enquanto ela fazia isso, Grissom terminou de comer e leu o jornal que o hotel entregava toda manhã.

Grissom, certa hora, achou que a jovem estava demorando demais, então resolveu verificar se tudo estava bem -. Já se passara mais de dez minutos. Ele abriu a porta devagar, olhou para o chuveiro e ficou admirando aquela cena perfeita: ela estava de costas para a porta, mexendo em seus lindos cabelos, e deixando a água escorrer pelo seu lindo corpo, começando pelo pescoço. Por trás daquelas roupas normais, do dia-a-dia, Sara escondia um corpo muito bonito.

"Ai Meu Deus!" Exclamou ela levando um susto, e puxando a toalha para cobrir seu corpo. "Grissom, estava aí há muito tempo?"

"Porque se cobriu inteira? Acho que agora, eu já conheço seu corpo!"

"Eu sei. Eu... foi reflexo... do susto".

"Ah, sinto muito".

"Tudo bem... " ela fechou a torneira e saiu. "Já terminei".

"Pensei que alguma coisa tinha acontecido".

"Nem percebi que estava demorando, desculpe. Você queria tomar um chuveiro também, não é? Não vou demorar mais..."

"Eu posso esperar" disse ele.

Grissom não era o tipo de homem que se aproveitava desses momentos e, por isso, fechou a porta e deixou sara terminar de enxugar. Ela vestiu o roupão e deu espaço para ele utilizar o banheiro.

Sara escolheu uma roupa para usar, embora não tivesse nada muito bonito, além do vestido longo que de dia, não combinava. "tenho que melhorar meu guarda-roupa!" pensou ela. "Uma pena que não tenho dinheiro o suficiente para compras roupas aqui mesmo".

Quando grissom terminou o que fazia, a encontrou observando (mais uma vez) a Torre Eiffel.

"Você já ia arrumar as malas?" Perguntou ele notando a mala, sobre a cama.

"Talvez seja mais fácil fazer isso logo. Já fez as suas?"

"Não a desfiz".

"Entendo. Vocês homens não tem paciência para isso, não é?"

" Não!"

Sara tirou as peças do armário, e colocou dentro da mala. Avistou no canto do guarda roupa, o embrulho que comprara para Grissom, mas que não fora entregue, por falta de um momento apropriado. Ela notou a luz acesa no banheiro, e pediu se ele poderia apagá-la. Assim que ele virou, ela colocou o embrulho na mala, e a fechou.

"Vou ligar para Warrick, e pedir para ele mandar os tais resultados..." Falou Grissom. "Ontem não foi possível fazer".

"Eu vou levar os objetos de trabalho para o seu quarto. Poderia me emprestar a chave?"

Grissom tirou a chave do bolso da calça, que estava sobre a cadeira, e Sara foi até o segundo andar. A última vez que entrara no quarto dele, foi de forma ilegal, depois daquele péssimo evento. Mas Sara queria esquecer daquilo tudo.

Ela acendeu a luz do quarto, olhou para a cama e avistou a pasta, onde ele guardava os arquivos. Colocou tudo no lugar, e aproveitou que estava só, para dar uma olhada melhor no quarto, no banheiro... Mesmo sendo de manhã, Sara estava um pouco triste, por saber que estaria, daqui a pouco (não tinha certeza do horário), estaria dando Adeus à Paris... não conseguiu segurar as poucas lagrimas que se formaram em seus olhos.

Mais tarde, quando voltou ao quarto dela, Grissom comunicou-lhe que já havia telefonado, para Warrick e para o aeroporto: "Confirmado nosso vôo para as 21 h", disse ele.

Sara estava dividida: parte queria ficar naquela cidade, onde fora tão feliz; parte, tinha consciência que precisavam voltar e assumir suas responsabilidades. Por um instante, ela achou maravilhoso ser inconseqüente, jogar tudo pro alto. Sorriu e sacudiu a cabeça, como se assim se livrasse do mau pensamento.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Era aproximadamente, meio-dia, quando o telefone do quarto de Grissom tocou. Das bagunças de lençóis desarrumados, um braço surge e pega o fone. Um Grissom descabelado, com voz ainda rouca atende:

"Alô, Grissom... Está certo, Mimi. Já passo pra pegar. Mercie!"

Do outro lado da cama, Sara pergunta, sem atinar direito, onde está:

"Do que se trata?"

Havia sonhado e, as imagens do sonho se embaralhavam com as imagens reais, o que explica sua confusão.

"Era Mimi ao telefone informando que Warrick mandou um fax, com as informações que nossos amigos da Interpol pediram" informou ele, e depois mexendo em seus cabelos, perguntou, com ternura, "tudo bem, com você?"

" Sim. Até sonhei!"'

" Comigo?" Perguntou ele, beijando-lhe de leve todo o rosto.

"É. Você estava nele, sim".

Ele levantou-se e começou a se vestir. Ela o acompanhou mas sem muito entusiasmo.

Depois do almoço, Grissom ligou para Févres, dizendo que já estava com as provas em mãos. Févres comentou que logo mais iria ao hotel, para pegar, coisa, que de fato aconteceu.

Passaram a tarde toda conversando, no quarto de Grissom. Sara também participou do encontro, mas pouco falou, porque não tinha o que dizer e porque estava mergulhada em pensamentos. Estava preocupada como seria a vida em Vegas, depois de gozar de toda aquela liberdade, em Paris.

"Parece que teremos chuva hoje, Mademoiselle" disse Févres, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

"É, o tempo estava tão bom... " falou ela secamente.

"Vocês tiveram muita sorte..."

"De fato! Tivemos dias ótimos aqui não, Sara?" Perguntou Grissom, buscando o olhar de Sara. Ela não conseguiu encará-lo, pois não entendia a boa disposição dele, enquanto ela se sentia tão melancólica.

"Paris chora a sua partida... " Disse Fevres, todo galante. "Afinal, és uma jovem muito linda".

"Obrigada." Respondeu ela.

Grissom resolveu colocar um fim nisso, conhecia a fama dos franceses e não queria correr riscos desnecessários. Não sentia aquele ciúme feroz, nem estava tão distraído. Bem ao contrário, agora se sentia mais centrado, com seus sentidos mais aguçados. Fora tolo em colocar seu desempenho no trabalho, como obstáculo. Nunca se sentira tão bem, tão leve: parecia que tirara um peso enorme dos ombros. Só não entendia, porque Sara parecia tão triste.

"Bem, Févres, de posse de todos os elementos espero que você consiga prender por muito tempo aquele marginal".

"Oui. Graças a você e sua equipe".

"" Ora, acho mesmo, que se mais pessoas no mundo detivessem informação, teríamos um modo mais eficaz de combater os crimes.

"Acredita mesmo nisso, mon amie? (meu amigo) Os criminosos também evoluem!"

"Sem dúvida! Mas conseguiríamos pegá-los com mais rapidez " afirmou Grissom, categoricamente.

"Está sugerindo um intercâmbio? Idéia interessante, Grissom. Vou passá-la aos meus superiores!"

Grissom estendeu a mão a Févres, que emocionado estendeu a sua:

"Bom Voyage! (boa viagem) Foi muito bom trabalhar com vocês. Ainda nos falamos, mes amies! (meus amigos)"

"Também foi ótimo trabalhar com vocês!" Disse Grissom, sacudindo a mão do francês e, empurrando-o sutilmente em direção à porta.

Quando se viram sozinhos, Grissom acercou-se de Sara, e perguntou:

"Amor, por que essa tristeza, não entendo!"

"E eu não sei como você está tão exultante"!

"E, não era para estar? Com tudo de bom que nos aconteceu, nesses últimos dias!"

"Justamente, chegando em Vegas, tudo morre e volta à estaca zero!"

"Não seja tão negativa, amor. Eu disse que ia ser "diferente", não que ia morrer ou voltar à estaca zero!" Disse ele, ternamente, acariciando seus cabelos.

Olhando atentamente, para o relógio de pulso, pegou sua jaqueta de camurça e apressou Sara:

"Vamos que ainda dá tempo! Vá buscar um casaco, que deve fazer frio, lá fora!"

Sara quis perguntar para onde iam, mas devido à pressa que Grissom demonstrava, achou melhor calar-se para não atrasá-lo. Foi pela escada mesmo,pois o elevador, só a faria perder tempo.

Em seu quarto, agarrou o 1º casaquinho que encontrou e desceu afobadamente as escadas, tendo Grissom a esperá-la, no seu andar. Ele pegou na mão dela, e foi de mãos dadas que desceram o restante das escadas e alcançaram o saguão. Ela estranhou que ele apenas acenasse para Mimi, sem se deter pra uma palavrinha. Devia estar mesmo com pressa! Pediu um táxi ao porteiro, e saíram à rua.

Lá se depararam, com uma situação interessante, atrás deles o céu estava nublado, e a sua frente, ainda parecia limpo. Sara mostrou a Grissom, que franzindo os olhos, segurando a porta do táxi, que já chegara só falou:

"É pra frente mesmo que nós vamos!"

Ele entrou no táxi, em seguida de Sara e pediu para ser levado até a praça Charles De Gaulle. O motorista disse que eles não iam demorar muito para chegar lá.Sara tentou adivinhar, mas Grissom não disse nada, ficou em silêncio o percurso todo.

Ao ir pela Av. Marceau, Sara avistou, lá na frente, o imponente Arco do Triunfo. Saltaram do táxi, e tomaram o elevador.

"Meu último presente em Paris pra você, Sara" disse ele no elevador, sempre olhando o relógio.

Quando chegaram lá em cima, Sara viu a cidade a seus pés, e ficou totalmente fascinada. Além de muito agradecida por ele ter proporcionado isto.

"É esse o meu presente?"

"Também... " Disse ele distraído, prestando atenção ao relógio.

Irritada, com o que ela julgava falta de atenção, Sara já ia discutir, quando Grissom abre-se num sorriso, olha para o horizonte e exclama:

"Agora!... Eis meu presente, espero que se anime depois disso!..."

Ela olhou pra frente e ficou embasbacada, com o que viu... O mais lindo pôr-do-sol, que ela tinha visto! As nuvens em volta do sol, iam do laranja ao dourado, passando por todas as gradações de amarelo. Tingiam os edifícios e casarões de Paris, de ouro- velho, tornando a paisagem irreal.

Sara acercou-se mais da amurada e, começou a chorar. Um choro mansinho, que ela até então segurara, mas agora frente a tanta beleza, não pode mais reprimir.

Ele se aproximou dela e apertou sua mão, desorientado. Esperava por muitas reações dela, menos esta. Ela sabia que tinha de falar alguma coisa para que ele se tranqüilizasse.

Pobre Grissom, não era muito jeitoso com as palavras, dizia muita bobagem, mas em se tratando de idéias, era absolutamente, genial. Dar de presente para alguém, um fenômeno da natureza, exige tempo, pesquisa e planejamento. É importante saber não só a hora, como lugar exatos. É um grande presente, pois exige muito, de quem dá!

"Oh, Grissom, isso tudo é lindo!" Disse ela, apoiando a cabeça, no peito dele, enquanto secava as lágrimas, com um lenço de papel.

Sara estava muito agradecida por tudo, mas não parava de pensar, que o funeral do sol, seria o enterro dos seus sonhos também, porque embora Grissom jurasse, que o amor não acabaria, ela via, que tudo ia ser diferente, em Vegas .

Não seria chamada por palavras deliciosas em público! Não seria apresentada como "namorada". Nada de mãos dadas, abraços e outras manifestações de carinho, na frente de outras pessoas. Era por isso que também chorava. Grissom, mais pragmático, via as coisas de outra maneira. Para ele, tudo não passava de detalhes, que não comprometiam o conjunto.

Sara começa a tremer. Um pouco pela emoção, um pouco pelo tempo. Ela olha a sua volta e percebe que o tempo está mudando, as nuvens cinzentas já os alcançaram.

"Acho melhor nós irmos, pois não tem mais nada pra gente ver: já anoiteceu por completo" diz Grissom, olhando em volta "O tempo está mudando. Talvez, Févres esteja com a razão: Paris chora a sua partida, minha querida! " Disse ele, tentando fazer graça...

Sara não vê graça em nada. Seu amor é como o pôr-do-sol, que presenciara agora pouco: de tirar o fôlego, mas fugaz! Ela vai caminhando até o elevador e só então ele percebe, que ela está tremendo. Despe a sua jaqueta e põe sobre o ombro dela,

Sara retribui com um leve sorriso. Ao vê-lo em mangas de camisa, acha que ele pode estar com frio.

"Não, Gris, você pode precisar..." A voz dela é fraca e inconvincente.

A jaqueta é quentinha porque é grossa e guarda o calor dele. Além disso está impregnada com seu perfume, que Sara aspira com satisfação, relembrando. Chegam no hotel, bem a tempo. A chuva cai logo depois.

Mimi está esperando por eles. Está visivelmente emocionada. Antes de eles subirem, para pegar as bagagens, ela pede uns minutinhos, aos dois:

"Eu fiquei além do meu horário, porque quis me despedir. Vocês serão hóspedes difíceis de esquecer: pela simpatia e pela atenção que me deram!"

Sara, que já estava muito emotiva, abraça a recepcionista com força.

"Obrigada, Mimi! Por tudo de bom, que fez por nós!"

A moça fungando, retribui o abraço. A emoção faz com que ela tropece bastante no inglês e precise da ajuda de Grissom, para traduzi-la em alguns momentos:

"Mademoiselle é muito bonita e muito boa. Merece tout le bonheur (toda a felicidade) do mundo!"

Ao se despedir de Grissom, pequena como era, pôs-se nas pontas dos pés para abraçá-lo. Ele não estando acostumado a essas manifestações efusivas de afeto, sente-se desajeitado, não sabendo onde pôr as mãos e, que palavras falar. Na verdade, ele também sentia muito carinho, pela moça de dentes saltados. Por motivos estranhos ou por nenhum motivo, conversara bastante com ela. Além do que, ela sempre lhe valia em momentos difíceis. Sentiria muita falta dela e da sua atenção.

Mimi, mesmo escorregando no inglês faz um grande discurso pra ele: como ele era bom, atencioso, enfim: uma grande pessoa! Grissom sente uma lágrima no canto do olho, embora afirme categoricamente,tratar-se de um cisco no olho!

"Mon amie! Não direi adieu (adeus), mas sim à tout l'heure, pois sei que ainda o verei de novo!" Concluiu a moça, vaticinando o futuro.

Ainda despediram-se de outros empregados, do hotel e foram rumo a seus quartos, a fim de pegar as malas.

Sara demorou-se mais. Tirou a jaqueta de Grissom, dobrou-a, ligeiramente e cheirou-a, novamente, para guardar para sempre, o seu perfume. Olhou para a cama, onde ele se revelou um amante apaixonado e ardente. Deu um profundo suspiro.

Vislumbrou, pelo vidro da janela, a sua Torre Eiffel, profusamente iluminada, que nem os pingos da chuva, conseguia empanar. Ela continuava majestosa, mesmo assim. Só agora, Sara se dera conta que nunca tinha visto Paris com chuva: ela continuava belíssima! Por mais lindo que fosse, seu coração doía, era uma tristeza misturada com alegria... Uma sensação diferente. Ainda se despediu mentalmente, de várias coisas, colocou um casaco mais quente, pôs a jaqueta de Grissom em seu braço, apagou a luz e desceu.

Chegando ao saguão, já se deparou com Grissom, fechando a conta, no hotel. Observou-o discretamente e, reparou que seu jeito espartano de ser, se refletia em sua bagagem, uma valise de mão, para seus poucos objetos pessoais e uma pequena mala para as roupas.

Grissom ao sentir a presença dela, limita-se a perguntar um "vamos?", que ela responde, gesticulando com a cabeça. Ao se dirigir para a porta, um boy vai na frente, carregando as malas. Enquanto esperam pelo táxi, se despedem do velho porteiro.

Quando o carro chega, são levados até ele, por um gigantesco guarda- chuva, que o porteiro carrega. Sara já devolveu a jaqueta a Grissom, que a vestiu antes de sair.

Entram no táxi, rumo ao Aeroporto Charles De Gaulle.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

No aeroporto, enquanto esperam por seu vôo, Sara toma um chá enquanto Grissom bebe um café. Ela ainda se encontra presa a seus pensamentos. Toma seu chá em silêncio. Grissom sente-se incomodado, como se algo fosse sua culpa. Fala apenas, para quebrar o silêncio.

"Sara, sabe o que esse clima me lembra?" E sem esperar resposta, complementa: "Casablanca, Oscar de 1943".

E, como Sara embora se esforçasse em sorrir-lhe, não conseguisse, ele continuou:

"Humphrey Bogart diz a Ingrid Bergman, antes dela tomar o avião "Sempre teremos Paris,,,""

Sara não se contém. Arregala os olhos e encara-o. Pensa "Inacreditável! Nem tomamos o avião e Grissom já voltou a ser Grissom!",e dirigindo-se a ele, em voz alta:

"Griss, se bem me lembro esse filme não tem um final feliz!"

"Eles acabam separados".

"Justamente!"

Grissom suspirou fundo, tomou um gole de café e ficou olhando para o nada, e Sara não entendeu, se ele suspirara pelo filme, pela bobagem que dissera, ou ambos!

Ao embarcarem, Sara optou por ver uma comédia inócua com Kate Hudson, enquanto Grissom folheava uma revista, que comprara no saguão do aeroporto Ela achava que palavras só iam ferir os dois. Era melhor não conversarem, então recostou mais na poltrona, enquanto o avião ia subindo.

Olhando pela janelinha viu misturarem-se aos pingos da chuva, que escorriam pelo vidro, milhões de luzes, que diminuíam, à medida que o avião subia. Transformaram-se rapidamente, em pontos luminosos, até Sara não ver nada, além da escuridão. Apesar do filme não demorar a começar, Sara fecha os olhos.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**DOIS DIAS DEPOIS...**

Já estavam em Las Vegas há dois dias e ainda não haviam conversado. Trocaram poucas palavras, tanto no vôo até Nova York, como no outro, até Vegas.

No domingo, tiraram a folga, para descansar e entrar no fuso americano, e no dia seguinte, a retomada ao ritmo de trabalho fora massacrante. Só então se deram conta, que estavam mal-acostumados na França!

No fim do turno, os CSIs foram se despedindo e indo embora. Só restaram Sara e Catherine, na sala de repouso. Esta última, ainda se encontra envolvida com relatórios, resquícios de seus dias de chefe.

Foi ela quem começou a conversar com Sara:

"Mais uma vez, obrigada, pela tela. É muito bonita!"

" Você nem pode calcular o que é ver o pessoal em Montmartre pintando essas coisas bonitas" Os olhos de Sara brilharam ao recordar aquele dia perfeito.

Parou um momento, de vasculhar a bolsa, para dar passagem às lembranças. Catherine não via nada, pois estava sentada e fora do ângulo de visão de Sara. Além do que, sua atenção estava focada, nos papéis a sua frente. De repente, Sara havia ficado com uma vontade enorme de falar. De um quase total mutismo, passara como num passe de mágica, a uma imensa tagarelice, como se falando, pudesse capturar os momentos felizes. O problema era que Grissom aparecia em todos esses momentos, nem sempre em condições favoráveis de ser exposto ao público. Com isso, Sara tinha que ter um cuidado, redobrado com a língua. Achara já, o que procurava na bolsa. Disse a Cath, que ia entregar algo a Grissom. Catherine, mastigou um "ok!" e voltou a se concentrar em seus relatórios.

Sara foi até a sala de Grissom. Encontrou-o fazendo uma coisa que Sara sabia que ele detestava: lendo relatórios! Assim que ela chega, Grissom acha um motivo para sorrir. Aproximasse para beijá-la, mas ela o afasta, habilmente.

"Cath ainda está aqui. Tome cuidado!" Falou quase cochichando.

Ele se afasta meio frustrado afinal, fazem dois dias que não se falam, nem se tocam. Grissom sente falta dela. Ela estende a mão, oferecendo a ele, um embrulho, feito numa livraria francesa. Ele desfaz avidamente o pacote como um menino, em dia de natal.

"Por que foi se incomodar, Sara? Nem é uma data especial, nem nada!"

"Não, mas eu quis. Entrei numa livraria em Paris, achei que esse livro tinha a sua cara e, o comprei. Muito simples!"

"Tem até dedicatória! Obrigado, Sara!"

E, não prestando atenção ao embaraço da moça, leu em voz alta:

"_Para Gris, à parte de Paris, que sempre estará em nós. Sara.". _

"você conhece bem essa frase..."

"Casablanca... Sim".

"Este livro é sobre animais. Tem uma parte, que certamente, vai te interessar muito" disse ela vendo ele abrir o embrulho.

"Sendo sobre animais, eu já gosto..."

"Sim, mas tem uma parte aqui, que mostra insetos e borboletas." diz Sara, tirando o livro das mãos dele, a fim de achar a tal parte.

Ao fazer esse gesto, ela esbarra, sem querer na mão dele. Sentem, ao mesmo tempo, como um choque elétrico. Olham-se nos olhos. Grissom segura a mão dela, falando que precisam conversar.

Sara sorri. Sabe o que aquele "conversar" significa. Ela também quer.Também sente falta dele.

"Na sua casa ou na minha?"

"Em nenhuma!"

Sara já tem um vinco na testa e, abre a boca para falar alguma coisa, quando Grissom completa:

" Vamos para um hotel... Na Washington com a Jones..."

"Que temos na Washington com a Jones?" pergunta Catherine, que tinha vindo se despedir.

Grissom a encara sério e diz:

"É um caso antigo, mal resolvido, meu e da Sara".

"Ah. Boa sorte, então! Estou indo agora! Até amanhã!"

"Até manhã!"

Assim que Cath sai, Grissom dá uma piscada maliciosa, para Sara, que sorri, achando o convite simplesmente maravilhoso.

FIM

2


End file.
